


A pretend boyfriend

by Ginger_Snap



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hooker AU, Jason is sexy hooker, Jason thinks Tim is weird and needs help, M/M, Pretty Woman: AU, Tim is awkward business man, Tim needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Snap/pseuds/Ginger_Snap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...and now I don’t know what I am doing because those men were chasing me and then you pinned me against a wall and acted like… Oh GOD you acted like you were giving me a blow job and now if I see those men again they are just going to kill me and… and… Stop laughing at me!” Tim frowned at the man crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh, what the hell?

“Shit shit shit…. No okay, shit.” This had become Tim’s mantra for the moment, well more like for the year. The year he came out to his family, the year that his family didn’t keep that quiet, and the year where everyone was asking him where his new boyfriend was, and like a moron he never said that he didn’t have one.  
Damn, now it was a week before his cousin’s wedding and he still didn’t have a date. He’d told everyone that he had a date, and if he showed up without one no one would let him live it down. Not ever, it would be the most embarrassing thing that would ever happen in his life.  
Kon wasn’t helping any either. “Tim, calm down will you. If it is really that big a deal I’ll go with you.” His best friend said from the couch while he played a new video game that Tim was supposed to be testing for his father’s company, well… now his company. Tim shot a glare at Kon.  
“Everyone knows that you are dating Cassie. Don’t even try it because then I will just be laughed out of the city even faster for trying to pass my best friend as my boyfriend.” Kon smirked a bit and looked back at him.  
“I’m your best friend? OW!” He screamed with a laugh when Tim threw a shoe at him. “If you are just going to throw shoes at me I am going to take the game, your system, and leave to go make out with my girlfriend.” Kon said looking at Tim with a smirk. Tim glared at him and threw another shoe at the man.  
“Damn it Konner Kent! Get out of my apartment and call me when you finish the game. I need a report on it.” Time said only partly kidding. Kon laughed and took the entire system, tucked it under his muscled arm and walked over to Tim.  
“Tim, just calm down and relax. It can’t be that hard for you to get a date. And hey, if all else fails you can pick up a hooker.” Kon said completely kidding as he wrapped his free arm around Tim in a tight side hug. Tim gently punched him in the side but smiled a bit. Didn’t hug back, he’d always found that physical contact was odd and didn’t often give or receive it.  
“I’ll see you later. And I seriously do need a report on that.” He shouted at Konner as the dark haired farm boy walked down the hall to the elevator. Kon laughed and saluted his friend shaking his head softly. Tim sighed and walked back into his penthouse apartment. He looked around and started to clean up the mess that his friend had left. He really did not need all if this date drama on top of his companies, maybe new merger. He all but collapsed on the sofa, looking at the black screen of the TV. Queen’s song ‘Somebody to Love’ popped into his head. He softly hummed the tune closing his eyes.  
“Maybe I should go get a hooker.” He mumbled in between the lines of the song. He was mostly joking but the thought stayed in his mind even when he went for a shower later the same night. Tim sat in the bathroom in nothing but his boxer briefs thinking and watching the steam from the shower fill the room. He looked around before standing quickly and turning off the water of the shower.  
“Oh, what the hell.” He decided as he pulled on a loose sweater and a pair of black slacks. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to try this. What was he thinking? Why was he still walking out his apartment door? Where could he find a hooker? The final question was running through his mind a mile a minute.  
He hit the button to call the elevator. Most of his time was spent watching his apartment door. He could just walk back in and pretend that one of the teens in the building hit the button. That could work, but before he even managed to move a foot back to his safe, warm, non-cliché, apartment the elevator dinged and the doors flew open. The attendant smiled at Tim.  
“Mr. Drake, are you going down?” He asked with a smile. Tim shifted a bit before he nodded, stepping into the elevator.  
“Please, thank you Michael.” He said standing in the corner of the elevator as the hired man hit the buttons on the panel lighting it for ground floor. He shifted a bit in the corner still trying to figure out what he is doing right now. As soon as the doors opened again Tim was pulled out of his thoughts before sending a small professional smile to the man before he stepped out. He looked around the lobby watching some people before he started out. He tucked his hands deep in his slack’s pockets when he stepped outside. It was cold, there was no way he would find someone… someone… working the streets as they called it.  
Who exactly were ‘they’? And why the hell did they say so much?! Tim’s mind began to wonder as he walked down the street watching the pavement that was directly in front of his feet. Did ‘they’ think that he was insane for looking for a hooker? Would ‘they’ even care? Tim let out a soft scoff. The latter was probably more right than anything else. He was used to people not caring what he did, when he did it, or who he did it with. Though he didn’t really ‘do’ many people… or any people… He wasn’t a virgin. At least that was what he would tell people. He didn’t like to admit that he was a twenty one year old virgin that had recently come out as gay to his mother, that didn’t care, and to the world which already assumed that he was.  
Tim let out a sigh, stuck in his own head as he almost always was. He looked up not realizing that he’d been walking the whole time he’d been thinking.  
“Shit.” He mumbled looking around him. He had no clue where he was. Letting out a long aggravated sigh that was somewhat mixed with a growl. He turned on his heels, which he really wished he hadn’t done.  
At least three men, watching him, arms crossed across their chests, serious looks on their faces while they looked down on his shorter self. One had a smirk on his lips stepping closer to Tim.  
“Look at this, boys. Some rich boy lost in the slums.” He said, Tim stepped back but ran into someone. Quickly he turned around finding another man behind him.  
“Umm… I-I didn’t mean to cause any trouble… I was just umm… I was just going to leave.” The shorter man said as he tried to step around the man at his back.  
“Uh-uh rich boy. You staying right here.” The man, who seemed to be the leader said with a chuckle as he reached for Tim. Tim quickly ducked his hand and started running. He heard a distant, get’em, before he heard footsteps running after him. He ran until he felt like his lungs were going to explode, and still the gang of men were following right behind him. Tim turned a corner and before he knew what was happening he was pulled into an alley and pushed against the wall.  
“What the—“  
“Shh baby, you talk they catch you.” A strong male voice said. Tim looked down; all he saw was a mop of slightly curly black hair. Suddenly the black haired man was pressing his face into Tim’s still clothed crotch. He started to protest but then he heard the men turn the corner screaming to find him. He kept quiet for a moment. The man at his crotch lent away and blew a puff of cigarette smoke into Tim’s face. His nose scrunched bit he did nothing else. The man’s face went back into his crotch moving slightly. Tim gripped at his pant leg. What the hell am I doing? What the hell is this guy doing? What the hell! He continued to think over and over.  
The men ran past a moment later, one stopped and looked into the alley. The only thing that he saw was the curly haired man moving his head in Tim’s lap. Tim was sure this looked… oh god! It looked like the man was giving him a blow job. Tim hit his head against the wall he was pressed against letting out a groan of embarrassment. The man at the mouth of the alley let out a scoff and ran to catch up with the rest of his gang.  
As soon as the goon was gone the man on his knees pushed away from Tim and slowly stood. The man brushed off his knees and stood at his full height. Oh, he was tall and very muscular. Tim blushed a bit when he looked up at the man only to find that he was smirking at him. He was downright sexy too?! How is that even fair?!  
“Oh, I… umm I…”  
“Relax kid, it was either me pinning you against the wall or them beating the shit out of you and stealing your nice expensive clothes right of your skinny little chest.” The man said now standing in front of Tim his eyes scanning over his smaller form. Tim shifted uncomfortably under the man’s gaze. He looked down at his brown Tom’s.  
“What the hell are you doing out here anyway?” The man asked with a harsh tone and a frown. Tim shrank more into himself blushing more when he started to think of the reason he’d gone out in the first place.  
“I…I was just sort of… I kind of wanted to umm…” Tim stammered along starting to pick at his nails, a bad habit that he was afraid he would never break.  
“Spit it out kid.” The man nearly growled he did not have the patience for this. Tim practically flinched at the tone of his voice. The man wasn’t even trying and he was both scaring the shit out of Tim and almost turning him on too; though it was more of the first.  
“I was looking for a hooker that could stay with me for a week and pretended to be my boyfriend so my mother and friends don’t think that I’m incompetent. Because then my mother will have a fit and I won’t have a date to my cousin’s wedding. And instead of just telling everyone that I don’t have a boyfriend I told them that they would meet him at the dinner we are having for distant family tomorrow and now I don’t know what I am doing because those men were chasing me and then you pinned me against a wall and acted like… Oh GOD you acted like you were giving me a blow job and now if I see those men again they are just going to kill me and… and… Stop laughing at me!” Tim frowned at the man crossing his arms over his chest.  
He had hardly realized that he was just rambling along, most of his words mixing together. Then he noticed the man’s deep throaty chuckle had interrupted the middle of his drawn out speech that this man really did not need to hear.  
The man’s laugh was so deep and smoke filled, but it was so smooth, but gravelly. Tim loved it; he loved it so much that he could probably just sit back and listen to the man talk. But he felt like that would maybe be a bad idea. The man stopped laughing for a moment and held his hand out to Tim. Tim looked at the rough callused hand for a moment before he took his hand in his own smaller manicured one.  
“Jason, professional prostitute, pleasure.” He said with a chuckle. Tim looked at him in awe. He was a prostitute, he was a hooker and he was good looking. Maybe he would be even better looking if he had a haircut and some decent clothes.  
“Umm… I-I’m Tim, professional business man.” He said nervously. “Would you like to come back to my apartment? It’s cold out here and umm maybe we could talk when I’m not so afraid of my surroundings.” Tim said looking down at their hands which were still together.  
Jason smirked and released Tim’s hand, instead now he draped his arm over the shorter man’s shoulders. Tim flushed a bright red and started picking at his nails again. He shifted under Jason’s arm, he could feel the muscles moving, he was pressed into his side. Oh god, Tim felt Jason’s scantily clad side pressed into his fully clothed side.  
“You know, keeping a hooker for a whole week will cost you a pretty penny.” Jason said as he let Tim lead the way back to his apartment building. Tim shifted again and glanced up at Jason hardly even a second.  
“H-how much would it be to keep you for a week?” Tim asked meekly before he heard that deep throaty chuckle again. Jason shook his head softly.  
“More than you think.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I figured if I paid someone to pretend to like me at least I would know they were pretending.”

Tim led Jason to his building, the lobby’s lights were on but it was almost obvious that it was empty other than a few employees. The other residents were mostly older couples; Tim would bet money that all of them were asleep whether it is in their beds or in the lazy boys in front of the TV while some game show plays. Though he really wasn’t complaining about that, it was better if he didn’t need to explain Jason to anyone, at least not until he had an answer and figured out a story for the man.

Jason walked through the lobby as if he was meant to be there, though the look from the night guard said differently. The taller man still kept his head held high either ignoring the look or not noticing it whatsoever. He smiled kindly at the few employees that they passed; the man was practically over flowing with confidence. It made Tim a bit jealous; he didn’t even have that kind of confidence when he was alone looking in the mirror.

Tim ushered Jason to the elevators, calling it as soon as he was in reach of the button. Still under Jason’s arm Tim squirmed slightly, he wasn’t uncomfortable in anyway but simply not used to so much physical contact. Jason though took the squirming to mean that he had to drop his arm. Tim frowned slightly at the loss of weight on his shoulder but didn’t say anything. The doors slid open causing Tim to look up at a smiling Michael.

“Hello again Mr. Drake, back up to your apartment?” The teen asked before he even noticed the taller burly man that was standing next to Tim. The attendant’s smile didn’t falter for a second as he looked at the man. Instead his eyes traveled down to his shirt. AC/DC, if anything the teen’s smile broadened.

“Yeah, thanks Michael.” Tim nodded to him with a small grateful smile. This was why he liked Michael, he didn’t ask questions and he honestly didn’t care what people did so long as he got paid and was able to have off days for his GED classes. Michael may not ask questions but Tim did. The brunet nodded and hit the button.

Tim noticed that Jason stiffened next to him when the elevator started moving. He didn’t say anything or even make any movements for fear that Jason would walk back to the street if he started trying to get personal. When the machine stopped and the doors opened Jason calmly strolled out of it but moved a bit quicker than he would admit. Tim thanked Michael once again and led Jason to his apartment door at the end of a long hall.

“Like the fucking Shinning.” Tim heard Jason mumble. He couldn’t help the smile and small laugh. He took his keys out and unlocked the door before he pushed it open, stepped in. Jason hung back in the hall looking through the door, it looked expensive, and he just knew that he would break something.

“Please come in Jason, we can talk in here better. Well better than we could outside because it was cold and I thought people were going to kill me and then umm…” Tim started, Jason walked over the threshold not a second later. He didn’t say anything just looked around himself. Tim watched him, picking at his nails again already having made the index finger of his left hand a sharp jagged mess.

“Go ahead. Talk.” Jason said leaning against the arm of the sofa while Tim started pacing in front of the TV trying to think of how to say what he had blurted out more… eloquently. He took a deep breath and stopped looking over to Jason before starting his pacing again.

“Okay, so my mother thinks I am completely incompetent and wants me to either introduce her to my partner, as she called them, or she says I have to move back in with her. I am twenty one I am not moving back in with my mother. So like a complete idiot I told her that I would introduce her to my boyfriend there is a small problem over the fact that I don’t have one. And then she took this to mean that I would also be bringing this nonexistent boy to Alex, my cousin’s wedding. So she told everyone. I have one week to find a guy that I can both take to meet my horrifically judgmental mother and that I can take to meet the rest of my family. And believe me my family is not exactly full of the nicest people, but you know they are family and you deal with them. But see I am really socially awkward and have a really hard time just talking to people to talk with them and… and I just I didn’t know what to do.”

Tim took a deep breath and stopped looking to Jason so was still sitting on the arm of the couch watching him carefully. Tim’s eyes widened as the man said nothing just stared at him. He started to fidget again. “Say something, please.” He nearly pleaded looking at Jason.

“You’re twenty one?” The man finally asked his brows knitting together as he stared at Tim. Tim looked at Jason for a moment opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water before he finally just threw his hands in the air.

“That is all you caught?! The fact that I am twenty one?! Are you serious right now?!” He questioned nearly yelling at Jason. He pushed off the couch and walked over to Tim practically starting to circle him.

“That was the only part that caught my attention. I figured everything about your family, your mother, plus you blurted the whole thing out in the alley. But you know I thought you were nineteen at most. Twenty one though, huh, guess I was wrong. But you know I have another question….” Jason paused looking down at Tim. The shorter man blushed and looked down at his shoes again not wanting to meet the green eyes that he couldn’t see in the alley.

“Why the hell would you go get a hooker?”

Tim looked up at him now and shrugged for once, while he wasn’t in a business meeting, looking someone dead in the eyes.

“I figured if I paid someone to pretend to like me at least I would know they were pretending.” He stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to say. That made Jason’s brows furrow as he looked at Tim.

“Look it isn’t cheap to keep someone with you day and night, not including sex or anything of the like it would be at least ten thousand dollars by the end of the week, that’s about sixty dollars an hour. You want to include sex anything like that the price goes up.” Jason explained watching Tim’s face carefully. He looked up at Jason and tilted his head to the side for a second.

“Okay.” He stated simply now looking down at Jason’s tattered old band shirt that looked as if it had been dragged down a dirt road. “Will you stay then?” He asked softly. Jason looked down at the younger man and let out a sigh.

“Yeah, why the hell not.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Tim smiled softly and hit his fists off his thighs.

“Thanks.”

“Sure kid, just, I don’t kiss. Remember that.” Jason said with a little more malice than he had intended. Tim nodded and gently touched Jason’s shirt.

“We can get you clothes tomorrow, but I can send these down to be washed if you want… There is a robe in the bathroom that would fit you.” Tim said with a furious blush. Jason smirked, letting out a soft scoff as he pulled his shirt off leaving his bear scarred chest directly in Tim’s face.

“Sure.” He said holding the shirt out to Tim. Tim’s face turned even redder as he looked at Jason’s bare chest, muscular, so amazingly muscular. Shit he had a six pack and scars and oh my god a happy trail. Tim looked up at Jason’s lopsided grin taking the shirt.

“It umm down the hall. The bathroom. On the umm right… No wait yeah right second door.” Tim stammered along trying not to think of Jason’s chest, but it was right there and he couldn’t help, shit, shit, shit.

“Thanks, I’ll take my pants off in there.” Jason said with a chuckle walking back the hall to find the bathroom. Tim watched him go looking at his back as he walked. He even had a muscular, hot, scarred back! Damn, Tim managed to find probably the most attractive hooker in Gotham, not that he was complaining.

Tim looked down at the shirt in his hands and felt the material a bit; it was soft, well worn. He blinked walking back the hall, knocking on the Bathroom door. The door flew open showing Jason wearing a fluffy white bathrobe. Tim held back a yip of surprise.

“Your pants… So I can give them to laundry too…” He said awkwardly watching as the man turned handed Tim his blue jeans and rose a brow. Jason stepped around Tim, his bare arm brushing against Tim as he walked by. Tim’s body felt hot when they touched. He blushed again and grabbed one of his laundry bags to throw it down the chute.

“You really weren’t kidding about being socially awkward were you?” Tim heard Jason ask from behind him. When Tim turned he saw Jason leaning against the wall, his left foot propped on the wall behind him, his bare knee hanging out of the open slit in the robe. He looked so incredibly sexual right there. He wasn’t even doing anything, just relaxing on the wall. Yet he looked so sexual that Tim had to swallow a lump in his throat before he could even try to answer.

“No, I… I am bad with… with things…” Time trailed off looking up Jason’s bare thigh as it hung out of the robe. He only stopped when he didn’t see anything to cover his… He wasn’t wearing underwear! Tim’s eyes widened, he looked away quickly blushing from his ears down. He felt hot and he was... he was so lost.

“I can help with that you know.” Jason said not moving from his spot on the wall, or bothering to close the gap in the robe. Instead he made it wider. Tim shifted wondering what Jason meant exactly by that, he could make Tim more confident or he could have sex with him. Or… or… He didn’t even know.

The grandfather clock in the living room started chiming two in the morning. It made Tim jump at first before he realized that he could use that to figure out what was going on at this very moment.

“It’s late, I have to work in the morning and you have to go shopping and then I mean I will be back but I think I’ve embarrassed myself enough for one night yeah? If you want you can share my bed. I mean I am fine with it but if you don’t want to…” He offered secretly wanting Jason to agree to share his king sized bed.

Jason listened to the clock with a soft smile before he looked at Tim with the same soft smile as if he was happy to hear the clock, or happy to be here right now. Tim wouldn’t blame him it was much warmer than the street for sure.

“Yeah, sure, you got me for a week anyway. Might as well.” Jason said pushing off the wall. Tim smiled a little and led Jason back to the master bedroom. He walked straight in and started to look through drawers to see if he had anything that would fit Jason that he could sleep in. He found a pair of Kon’s pajama pants but that was it.

“They’re a friend’s. You can have them though; his girlfriend hates them and won’t let them in their apartment.” Tim said quickly throwing them on the bed for Jason while he turned his back and changed into his own pajamas; his boxer briefs and a thin t-shirt. When he turned back around Jason was already in the pants adjusting the waist a bit. He looked at Tim with a raised brow.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Tim answered a little too quickly trying to hide the fact that he was staring at Jason’s chest. He threw the covers down on the bed and shut off the light before lying down. He felt the bed shift as Jason lay on the other side. Pulling the covers over him Tim smiled softly, maybe this really would be okay. He turned on his side still with a small smile while he felt Jason shift beside him. Tim heard a quiet mumble come from Jason.

“Fucking pillow top, how the hell doesn’t he sink.” Tim laughed softly.

“I’m not built like a brick wall.” This time Jason scoffed softly turning on his side. Tim could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

Then it was quiet, just silent as Tim heard and felt Jason’s breath shallow and slow proving that he was asleep. Tim relaxed into the bed and shifted a bit. It could work, he knew it could, it had to. After about ten minutes of staying awake listening to Jason’s breathing Tim too fell asleep with a soft smile on his face. 


	3. This could work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good news for all you guys looking for a sugar daddy?” Jason quoted quirking a brow at Tim.

The alarm went off at six thirty six just as it always did. Tim let out a soft groan reaching out for the off switch. As soon as the beeping had stopped Tim relaxed in his bed simply wanting to stay warm for a little while longer. Tim shifted a bit trying to get comfortable on his back again. His morning wood was not helping whatsoever. He stretched his arms out, fingers brushing against a very warm, hard, and a bit rough. Tim opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping man beside him.

          The covers were down across only the man’s waist, it made sense. Jason was like a human furnace. His skin always running hot, when he was younger it was hard to tell if he had a fever or if he was just faking it. Either way he was hot, both in a literal way and figurative.

          Tim looked at the man’s scarred chest. He started wondering how he’d gotten all of them. Did he fight? He looked like he would be one hell of a fighter. Tim bit the inside of his lip as he watched the chest rise and fall. He could practically see Jason hot and sweaty in a street fight. His cock twitched. That idea should not turn him on. It shouldn’t but it did. Just the idea of Jason sweaty for any reason made Tim’s toes curl.

          Tim shifted again, his hand starting to palm at his crotch. Tim widened his legs a bit as his hand slipped into his boxers. The coldness of his fingers against the heat of his dick made him gasp. He bit his lip harder not wanting to make any sound for fear of waking the man next to him. Tim closed his eyes trying to imagine some faceless being, but that faceless being soon turned into Jason. Tim whimpered a bit as he rubbed at the head of his penis, precum collecting on his palm. He used it as a lube as he started pumping himself.

          How could he do this? He was masturbating in bed, with a person beside him, while he was imagining the same person kissing and nipping at his thighs. The grip Tim’s teeth had on his lip tightened as he pictured Jason under the covers, his mouth on his cock. Tim’s hips jerked up as he tightened his grip.

 “Shit.” He moaned as he pumped himself faster.

          “Shh baby…” Tim heard from memory of the first time he’d ever seen the top of Jason’s head. He shifted again opening his eyes as he jerked off in bed next to a man that should not be allowed to look so good. Tim looked over at the man only to see a raised brow and a lopsided grin. His eyes widened as a hand reached out and slipped under Tim’s shirt. Tim let out a gasp at the feeling of his rough hand sliding up his chest. Jason gave one of Tim’s nipples a pinch making the smaller man writhe and moan.

          “You’re having fun without me huh? Hardly fair to tease me like that Baby Bird.” Jason’s low voice rolled over Tim. Tim moaned his back arching as he came in his boxers. His breath was ragged as he tried to calm himself. His face flushed and Jason’s hand was still under his shirt. Which only made him blush darker.

          “D-did I wake you?” Tim asked softly not wanting to look at Jason at the moment. He felt awful, and amazing at the same time. He heard a soft chuckle and then felt Jason move closer to Tim before he saw his muscled arm reach over and smack his ringing alarm clock.

          “You hit snooze.” He stated taking his arm back but not moving away from Tim. Tim blush darkened. He hadn’t even heard it go off again. If he could just sink into the bed and hide, yeah that would be great. He could die, he hated himself right now.

          “I’m so sorry. I-I honestly know what I was thinking I mean it really was just… god I am so sorry.” He muttered covering his face with his clean hand while he wiped the other off on his boxer briefs.

          “Damn kid, you act like jerking off is something that you should be ashamed of. Calm down, if I were angry I wouldn’t still be in the bed.” Jason said turning Tim’s face towards his. Tim uncovered his eyes and looked at Jason’s green… no sea foam colored eyes. “Do not apologize to me for doing anything like this ever again. This is your home, this is your bed, and you need to learn how to be comfortable in it. Besides, no one is going to fuckin’ believe that we are dating if you are uncomfortable around me.”

          He was right but that didn’t make Tim any less embarrassed. The tone of Jason’s voice proved that he was serious; Tim glanced down away from the other man’s eyes and nodded as best he could. Jason let go of Tim’s face and moved away from him throwing the blankets completely off himself. Tim’s eyes traveled down Jason’s body, stopping at the tent in the pajama pants. Tim blinked and swallowed a bit looking at Jason mystified. He was hard. Tim bit his lip again looking away quickly.

          “You’re new to sex.” It was a statement, nowhere close to being a question. Jason watched Tim for a moment before sighing and scrubbing a hand over his face. “Wanna learn?” He asked with a raised brow.

          Tim looked up at him not understanding what he meant. Did he want to learn? Learn what? He’d already gone through sex ed back in high school. He knew how everything worked and he was pretty okay with getting himself off.

          “What do you mean?” He asked softly feeling like an idiot. He heard a thunk and when he looked at Jason he saw that he’d hit his head against the headboard of the bed.

          “Holy shit kid. How sheltered are you?” He asked exasperated. “Do you want to learn how to have sex? Do you want to learn how to please another person so they will be calling out your name? Do you want to learn how to fuck someone’s brains out?” Jason questioned emphasizing the end of each question with a slap to his own thigh. Tim blushed again, his eyes wide.

          “I have to get ready for work.” He said quickly before scrambling out of the bed and practically running to the bathroom. Jason watched him and shook his head before he took care of himself. A few quick twists of his wrist and Jason came not really in the mood to drag it out any longer than that. He wiped his hand off on the leg of the pajamas he was wearing. He slid out of the bed and started walking through the hall.

          He could hear the water from the shower running in the bathroom. He shook his head softly. Never had he ever met someone so sheltered that they actually ran away when he asked them about sex. Though it could have been his forwardness. Jason had never been one to beat around the bush. If he wanted to say something he did. Which is normally how he got in all the trouble that he did.

          Jason walked into the kitchen, the coffee was already brewing. A set timer to have a nice hot pot of coffee ready for Tim when he was ready for work. Jason shook his head a bit and hopped up on the counter sitting on it as he reached for a magazine that had been flipped so the cover was face down. ‘Time Magazine’. He shrugged and started flipping through the pages not finding anything better to do at the moment. He was probably going to be kicked out anyway.

          He skipped a few pages not bothering to read them until he was met with a very familiar face. There stood Tim, his hand held up in an awkward wave as his smile was even more awkward. Jason stared at the picture for a moment before he read the head line. ‘CEO of Drake Industries is OUT’ Jason frowned and started reading the article.

          _‘As of December 23 rd Timothy Drake, head CEO and owner of Drake Industries which was created by his father, is out! That’s right ladies; this billionaire business man is officially off the market. But this is some good news for all of you guys looking for a sugar daddy. _  


_“I just got tired of having girls pushed at me.” Says Drake to our reporter. “It just gets tiring after a while. And I didn’t want to hurt anyone. So I figured I might as well have gotten this out in the open.”_

_And how right you are Timothy, there is nothing better than finding out this juicy secret about one of the men that controls half the city of Gotham New Jersey. Now if only we could figure out why Wayne is still single.’_

          Jason frowned at the article reading farther as it went on to talk about Tim and his “budding business career”. Jason heard footsteps coming into the kitchen but didn’t get off the counter or even look up.

          “Oh…” He heard from the entry into the kitchen. Jason looked at Tim and pointed to the picture. Tim frowned and looked down at his dress shoes.

          “Good news for all you guys looking for a sugar daddy?” Jason quoted quirking a brow at Tim. The younger just shifted from one foot to the other starting to pick at his nails again.

          “I did not say that.” Tim said in a stern voice as if that made him angry. Jason scoffed and jumped off the counter handing him the magazine.

          “Right, you are Tim fucking Drake. Billionaire that comes out as gay and can’t find a date? Are you kidding me right now? Even if that was true you go out and get a fucking hooker instead of calling an escort business. Do you just get off on screwing people around? Seriously what the hell is with you?!” Jason growled standing away from Tim simply staring at him waiting for an answer.

          Tim continued to shift from foot to foot picking his nails, not even looking at Jason. He was such a moron. He was so incredibly stupid. How did he even think this would work? Shit, shit, shit.

“I didn’t say any of that.” Tim said softly. Jason stood back simply watching Tim. Ready to leave without even bothering about where his clothes were right now.

          “I really didn’t. I didn’t say any of that. Other than the part about women throwing themselves at me. I did mean that. I was so sick of all the women and girls hitting on me. But now, now there are guys throwing themselves at me. I hate it. I didn’t want attention. I tried to buy the article from the magazine so they wouldn’t print it but that didn’t work. And now there are all these guys that somehow got my number. Seriously go and listen to the messages on my phone. They are, repulsive, just men trying, practically begging, to go on a date with me.

          “I hate it. I didn’t want that. I don’t want that. And escorts are well known in the people that I know, and in my family. I would have looked like a complete ass if I had called one. And I really just don’t care for how those men look and act around other people. I wanted someone who would seem normal. Who would seem like they were just a regular person, not rich, not snobby, not anything like that. I wanted a real person. And then you pulled me into the alley and saved my ass and I thought ‘hey a real person’ and then you didn’t recognize me which just made it better and… I am really sorry.”        

          Tim looked up at Jason who still had a strong unwavering scowl on his face. He shook his head and shoved the magazine into Tim’s chest before he stepped closer to him, nearly pressed against him.

          “The next time you think it would be a good idea to hide something important that I should know so I can help with _your_ problem. _Don’t_.” He growled. Tim looked up at him blinking, a confused look on his face.

          “You mean you are going to stay?” He asked confused and extremely happy at the same time. Jason reached out and grabbed Tim’s untied tie. Tim let out a yip of surprise at being pulled closer to Jason, as the taller, stronger man started to tie the purple silk tie.

          “I’ll stay.” He confirmed though he still had a frown as he focused on the tie. Tim watched him, watched the way the corners of his mouth turned and wrinkled with his frown. Tim’s head tilted softly as he watched Jason’s mouth, he wondered a bit as to why he didn’t kiss but didn’t say anything. He’d annoyed the man enough for one morning. Jason finished tying the tie and patted Tim’s chest after he’d straightened it.

          “Thank you.” Tim said meekly, looking down. Jason lifted Tim’s face gently with his thumb and index finger. Before making a clicking sound with his tongue.

          “Gotta work on that confidence kid, you aren’t going to be able to survive on your good looks all your life. And you don’t want people walking all over you.” He said a bit watching Tim’s eyes before he let go of his face and backed away and out of the kitchen. “Last name is Todd by the way. And you might want to think up a story of how we met. Cause I’d just tell ‘em I’m a hooker.” He said with a small smirk.

          Tim watched him a little, Jason confused him. But really that was okay, it wasn’t like he was expecting a completely loving and normal relationship but still. He confused the hell out of him. Tim blinked as he watched Jason walk back the hall.

          “Oh! Jason, I’m going to leave you some money, you need to buy a suit, black tie.” Tim called after him, walking to the hall to see if he could catch him. Oh, and he caught him. There stood Jason, thumbs hooked on the elastic of the pajama pants dragging them down slightly to show more of his dark happy trail. Tim blushed and looked away to the ceiling, to anywhere but Jason at the moment. He heard the low gravely chuckle and glanced back at him for just a second.

          “Alright, suit, black tie. Any idea where my clothes are?” He asked with a quirked brow. Tim opened his mouth then looked to the living room. He closed his mouth and ran to the front door opening it and finding the laundry bag against the door. He grabbed it and walked it back to the taller man.

          “Here. They’re clean.” He stated though that was relatively obvious. “Jason, just a question, how old are you?” Tim asked looking up at him. Jason looked down at Tim pursing his lips a bit as he did.

          “My normal response to that is normally ‘how old do you want me to be’ but I think you meant actual age so, twenty four.” He said holding the bag of his clothes as if it were a sack of potatoes. Tim looked at him. He was older, taller, and in general more handsome. He nodded softly and started back down the hall.

          “I’ll leave my cell number; if you need or want anything just call. I have to get to work… Umm I’ll see you later?”

          “Yes Tim, you will see me later.” Jason confirmed with a shake of his head before he went into the bathroom not bothering to close the door as he started a shower. Tim nodded and blushed but shook it off. He walked back out to the kitchen grabbing a small steno pad. He wrote down his cell number and laid a credit card down with the note. Under his number Tim wrote a little note.

          ‘ _Buy whatever you want. Just remember the suit. And have a good day._

_P.s._

_Please don’t be afraid to call. Business meetings are boring.’_

          Tim smiled at his note before he grabbed a large travel mug of black coffee and his messenger bag. He looked around once before he remembered the spare key. He put it with the note with an arrow pointing to it saying door. Tim nodded and patted his keys making sure he had everything. He was out the door not even a second later.

          Dinner tonight with mom and distant family. This sentence rang through his mind as he walked down to his waiting car. Story for Jason, Tim started making a list. It would be okay, he could do this. This could work.

          This would work. 


	4. Victorian authors and Business calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re in a room full of people aren’t you Timmy?”
> 
> “Umm, yeah?” Tim could practically hear Jason’s smirk at that very moment.
> 
> “Can’t wait for you to get here Baby Bird, we could start your lessons like foreplay and teasing. Damn I would love to tease those thighs you hide all the time. Those things could kill a man and I would love to have them wrapped around my waist as I f-“
> 
> “I’ll see you soon, love you too bye.” Tim said quickly disconnecting the call before Jason could say anymore and before Tim could turn a darker shade of red. He cleared his throat and turned to look at the group of his employees. He smiled softly still blushing like a mad man and cleared his throat.

Tim sat in the middle of the business meeting more focused on the small list in front of him rather than the charts that actually pertained to his company. He was still trying to think up a good story that he could use to explain how he and Jason had met. Because he truly believed that if questioned Jason would flat out tell the truth. And he really didn’t need his family knowing that he was in a fake relationship with a hooker named Jason Todd just to appease them. The list in front of him wasn’t promising but at least it was something more than he had in the morning. So far he had the options of Jason being an ex-stripper, a coffee shop worker, or a mechanic. The latter made the most sense, he would just have to run it by Jason before he went and started telling people that because if he didn’t even know what his fake job was how was he supposed to be able to fake work it.

          Seemingly out of the blue the Star Wars theme song rang out through the room. Tim jumped not expecting that, and not expecting that he’d left the sound on his phone on. He blushed and slowly stood digging the phone out of his pocket.

          “Go ahead and take a break, this shouldn’t take long.” Time half promised with an apologetic smile. He slowly slid his thumb across the screen to answer the unexpected call.

          “Hello?” He asked hesitantly looking at the caller ID seeing that the call was coming from his apartment. Instantly his mind went to the worst possible place. Conner had come to return the game system and found Jason. Oh he was in trouble.

          “Hey, would a suit from the bargain barn work?” Asked a voice that sounded a slight bit higher over the phone connection, Tim let out a small laugh.

          “What? No, a bargain barn suit will not work.” He said slightly confused and amused.

          “Damn, then we got a problem Baby Bird, ‘cause none of those fancy stores would let me touch the display, forget trying something on.”

          “What do you mean? They kicked you out?” Tim asked turning his back to the still full room.

          “Kicked me out, wouldn’t let me in, called me a bum, you name it, it probably happened this afternoon.”

          “They can’t do that.” Time was appalled that someone would do this based solely on how someone looked. No that was a lie, he knew full well that Jason looked like a thug but if you got him in the right clothes and the right light he was the most beautiful man that he’d ever seen and why couldn’t people just see that side of everyone?

          “Tell them that pretend boo, because they did and I still don’t have a damn suit. And they sure as hell aren’t listening to me.”

          Tim bit his bottom lip; he could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on his back. It was like they were burning holes through his jacket. What did he do? Jason needed a suit; he actually needed it if they wanted this to work. If TIM wanted this to work. This meeting was just about the stupid statistics that he already had memorized.

          “I’ll be there in ten minutes and we’ll get you a suit.” Tim said in a confidant tone.

          “You’re in a room full of people aren’t you Timmy?”

          “Umm, yeah?” Tim could practically hear Jason’s smirk at that very moment.

          “Can’t wait for you to get here Baby Bird, we could start your lessons like foreplay and teasing. Damn I would love to tease those thighs you hide all the time. Those things could kill a man and I would love to have them wrapped around my waist as I f-“

          “I’ll see you soon, love you too bye.” Tim said quickly disconnecting the call before Jason could say anymore and before Tim could turn a darker shade of red. He cleared his throat and turned to look at the group of his employees. He smiled softly still blushing like a mad man and cleared his throat.

          “Umm, this meeting will continue tomorrow, something came up and I need to go home to help my boyfriend get a suit for dinner so… Yeah, tomorrow; see you all then.” He said with a smile as he gathered his things and walked out of the conference room with his head hanging low.

          He hated Jason, hated him so much right now but he loved the way that he sounded talking to him like that. It was like… he hated it but he loved it. Oh he would kill Jason if he didn’t need him for this dumb wedding. Maybe he would kill him after? No probably not, they would probably forget each other after this and then go their separate ways never to see each other again. Tim let out a sigh, he hated that thought but it was the most logical. Which was why he was trying to avoid doing anything sexual with the man, he didn’t want to get attached only to come home one day and find that the man was gone and wouldn’t return.

          Tim shook his head, he couldn’t think about that right now. He had to think about something different, something that didn’t involve him falling for a hooker and then getting dumped by said hooker.

 

          “Jason? Are you ready to go find a suit? I have a few stores that should be better than the ones you tried.” Tim called as he walked into his apartment looking around the main room. He started back the hall, dropping his bag on the kitchen island before looking in the guest rooms.

          “Jason?” He called looking in his bedroom. Where did he go now? Tim asked before he heard a shuffling coming from one of the guest rooms that he’d turned into something more conventional. He rose a brow and opened the door.

          He found a pile of books out of their place on the shelves of the makeshift library and frowned. He walked further into the room and looked around him.

          “Jason what the hell?” He asked looking at the massive piles of books on the floor. Then he felt a strong presence behind him and turned quickly coming face to chest to Jason. Tim took a step back and looked up at the older, taller, man.

          “They’re my favorites.” He answered simply with a stack of books in his arms. He moved past Tim and put the books back on a shelf. Tim watched him in near shock.

          “Your what?”

          “My favorites, the books. I got bored when I came back from my failed attempts of finding a suit and thought what the hell, let’s see if Timmy has any books and sure as hell you did.” Jason said bending and picking up another pile of books to reshelf. The man was a shirtless, chiseled, hooker, scars littering his body and he was talking about Tim’s classic book collection. Tim hadn’t even read all of the books that were on the floor, he couldn’t bring himself to after he realized how much he hated Victorian authors. He watched Jason simply amazed at the moment.

          “You’ve read all of these?”

          “At least twice.” Jason confirmed still putting the books away. “I like to read, sort of my vice you know?” He questioned rhetorically as he stood on his toes to reach a top shelf. Tim watched him. Watched the way his back stretched and the scars shinned in the light differently than his slightly tanned slightly pale skin did. He moved a hair closer to the man.

          “So umm… that suit?” Tim started staring at Jason’s back and more importantly his ass in the tight blue jeans.

          “Oh, I called in a favor with a friend, his girlfriend will have one here in about an hour. Sorry, I should have called him first but I didn’t think about it. Plus it seemed like fun to bother you at work.” Jason said turning, just realizing that Tim had slowly been moving closer to him so he was no more than a lean away from being pressed against the larger man.  “Got you out of that meeting anyway.” He said smoothly looking down at the younger man.

          “Who’s your favorite?” Tim asked softly with a hint of a blush as he looked up at Jason. Jason’s brow furrowed slightly before he caught on and looked down at Tim.

          “Honestly?” He asked with a smirk. Tim nodded still looking up at him, watching Jason’s lips. Why didn’t Jason kiss? Tim wanted to kiss him so bad right now.    

          “Bronte sisters.” Jason whispered into Tim’s ear kissing the shell of his ear at the end of the short reply. Tim shivered a little, his hands moving to Jason’s chest, running over the smooth uneven skin.. They should go shopping. Tim should take him shopping; help him try on anything he could find.

          “An hour is a long time Baby, wanna learn something?” Jason asked smoothly. So smoothly that Tim could feel it in Jason’s chest. The smaller man nodded and bit the corner of his lip. Jason smirked and very gently pushed him back into a plush arm chair.

          The way Tim was constantly worrying his lips made Jason almost want to take it for himself. Worry it, breaking it, making Tim moan. No, that was far too personal, this was for a week. Only a week then he was back on the street. Tim let out a soft sound of surprised when he was pushed into the chair. What was Jason doing? Why was he so hard? God, he was so fucking hard and the man hadn’t even touched him. Not yet anyway.

          The younger man tried to protest when he saw Jason slid to his knees in front of him.

          “Shh Baby, I wanna do this for you.” Jason hummed working at his pants’ button and zipper. Shit, this was even worse, no, better than the night they first met. Because this time it was for real.


	5. Friend meeting the fake boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Koriand’r! What did Roy and I tell you about smothering people with your boobs?” Jason laughed, “release the small man.” Koriand’r loosened her grip and kissed Tim softly on the lips, shocking and embarrassing him more.

Tim never really learned the proper etiquette for receiving a blow job, mainly because he never really thought that he would need to know. But now he was so lost, his hands dug into the sides of the overly plush chair. His back was practically on the seat of the chair because Jason pulled him down to have his hips closer.

He was shaking and more than a little terrified, but all of those feelings rushed to his stomach, it was like he was nothing but butterflies, the twenty-one year old was giddy! And he loved it. He held his breath as Jason kissed up his thighs, hands running after his lips. Tim finally let out his breath shakily, he wanted to touch Jason but was he even allowed to do that? Tim thought that he might actually start crying if he wasn’t, he wanted that sensation too, he could feel, but he wanted so badly to touch.

Jason noticed the shakiness and paused his hands moving down Tim’s thighs to rest on his knees.

“Okay Tim?” His voice was soft and gently, it almost sounded as if he actually cared about the younger man.

Jason wouldn’t admit that he was growing feelings to the man but at that moment it was almost apparent. Tim nodded, he knew that if he said anything his voice would break and he would just sound like an idiot. Jason watched Tim for another second before. He didn’t move at all, just watched the blue eyed man. Then he leaned closer, gently resting his forehead against Tim’s chest. Tim’s chest was still covered but he could feel Jason’s warm breath pushing against the fabric of his button up shirt. Jason was so much gentler than seemed possible for someone his size.

“Tim, don’t lie. If you are uncomfortable, in anyway. We aren’t doing this. You have to understand I won’t be upset or hurt if you don’t want to do anything with me.”

That may have been a lie, Jason would have been a little hurt but he wouldn’t admit to it. Anyway he wasn’t supposed to be falling for the kid. He was supposed to be the fake boyfriend, and he’d probably have to keep reminding himself of that. The FAKE would be in all caps in his mind from now on, for both their sakes.

“N-no, please, don’t. Don’t stop I just… I don’t want to it’s just… I never…” Tim was trying to figure out a way to say that he’d never been touched like this before, not in a serious manner anyway. He just didn’t know how to act. Jason smiled softly to himself before gently kissing Tim’s covered chest.

“What is your mind telling you that you want?” Jason questioned, his head moving down slightly as he asked. He was trying more than anything to hide the small smile that was on his face. In the least, Tim, not wanting him to stop meant that the younger man didn’t hate him and at the moment he would take that. Tim shook his head unsure of what to say, what did he want? He knew he wanted Jason to continue but that might have just been the lust talking.

Jason’s kisses moved down the line of Tim’s stomach and over. Tim felt his stomach tighten and twist, he loved it.

“Do that again?” It was meant to be a command but it came out more like a question. Jason was more than happy to oblige as he kissed up and down Tim's stomach, from hipbone to hipbone leaving little nips and marks as he went. sucked and worried the skin on each of Tim's hips earning what could be described as a very embarrassing mix of a squeak and a moan. Jason's head moved lower kissing down Tim's left hip, nipping, sucking, tasting the younger man until he heard a very quiet; "J-jason... Wait."

Jason stopped and looked up at Tim though he didn't move away at all. It was unfair how beautiful Tim looked; how beautiful he was. Never in his life had Jason met suit quiet like Tim, he had the three S's that Jason had always wanted in someone. Smart, shy, and sexy, if Jason wasn't being paid to stay he would run faster than a pin could drop. The hooker could already tell that Tim was going to be bad for him. He should have said no, should have left when he could but something about Tim made him stay, and Jason always followed his gut no matter how much trouble it got him in.

Tim looked down at the older man and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He wanted to touch Jason, because this was not part of his initial plan but damn it if he was going to do this; he would do this right. He wanted this to work and to have this work it had to be as close to an actual relationship as possible.

“I… I want to touch you. I want to, to hold your hair… I… I just want to touch you.” Tim said his voice shaking slightly as he tried to talk with confidence. He saw the small smile that was playing at Jason’s lips and had to look away. He was going to laugh at him, laugh at him and leave him sitting there hard and…

“Okay.” The quick response cut Tim’s thoughts short. Before he could so much as ask for confirmation two hands, larger than his own, wrapped around either of his wrists and gently pulled them toward the mass of dark curls that was in his lap. Jason let go of Tim’s wrists and went back to holding Tim’s hips, rubbing small circles with the rough pads of his thumbs.

Tim’s hands hovered over Jason’s hair for what felt for a year before he finally dipped his fingers into the man’s hair. Jason let out a small hum when he felt Tim’s fingers start to go through his hair.

Jason’s hair was thick and coarse, but it ran through Tim’s fingers with ease. His hair wasn’t really soft but it seemed as though it had strengthened itself against years of harsh weather. There was a white patch, white to the root, in his bangs. It was softer than the rest of his black hair. Tim played with both bits of hair, testing them against each other between his index finger and his thumb.

Tim was so caught up in the fact that he was able to touch the man in such an intimate way that he nearly didn’t notice that Jason’s calloused finger were under the shorts of his boxer briefs. Jason was still kissing low, now nudging his underwear down more. Tim couldn’t hold back the moan he let out when his erection was finally pulled free. Once his attention was brought back to his arousal he blushed and moaned with every little movement that Jason made on, or even around, his dick. He was so hard that he was nearly in pain, but the bad thing was that he loved it. He loved the way that Jason moved, he loved that Jason let him curl his fingers in his hair; he especially loved the small sounds that the older man would make when he gently pulled his hair.

Tim took in a sharp breath when he felt Jason’s warm, wet mouth slowly slide down the length of his penis. Along with the sharp breath Tim’s fingers tightened in Jason’s hair, pulling harder than he had intended but it caused a low moan to roll around Tim.

Now as stated before Tim was no master of sexual situation but he was pretty damn sure that Jason’s mouth was heaven and the man himself was magic. Every move of his tongue, every inch he would move down until he had all of Tim his mouth.

Tim’s main thought, when all was said and done was that he could have lasted longer. He could have held back, he should have held back because he didn’t want the feeling of Jason’s mouth to go away. But it did and Jason pulled away licking his lips like he actually loved the taste. Didn’t they normally make people wear condoms? Did Jason make an exception for him or did he forget? But why would he have forgotten? Thoughts were running through Tim’s head a mile a minute and he couldn’t make his brain stop for even a second, not even when Jason moved away and tucked Tim back into his pants.

Jason placed his hands on Tim’s knees and used them to help push himself up and start to move away but Tim quickly reached out and grabbed Jason’s hand keeping him close.

“W-wait, Jason aren’t… aren’t you…” Tim felt embarrassed to ask the question that was on the tip on his tongue which seemed really stupid because honestly the man just blew him. Even without having to say it Jason seemed to know what Tim was talking about and gently moved his hand in his and kissed his fingers.

“Don’t worry about me Baby Bird.” Jason said softly. His voice sounded rougher than it usually did, Tim would admit that he liked the way it sounded.

“But, you didn’t even let me finish… I… I wanted to know if you got hard” Tim spat out meeting Jason’s eyes with a firm look. Jason was wondering if Tim was for real because this seemed a little more adventurous than the man who’d just asked to touch him. Before Jason could even weigh all the options Tim piped up again, still holding Jason’s hand tight.

“If you did… it might be a umm a good lesson if I could see how you’d deal with it or maybe if I could help you.” Tim was in so over his head that he might as well just sprout gills because he was drowning. And Jason is just standing there watching him like… like he doesn’t know what but it didn’t seem good.

Jason's lips twitched into a crooked smile that showed off some of his crooked teeth. Yet the smile made Tim's stomach flutter all the same.

"Help me how?" Jason asked smoothly and damn Tim wished he could sound that smooth. Before Tim could even try to answer the buzzer go off. Jason's crooked smile fell into a complete frown and he moved away reluctantly.

"She just had to be fucking early, any other time she is nearly an hour late." He mumbled. He fixed the legs of his jeans and went to answer the door. Tim watched him with a sort of sad grown. He didn't want Jason to walk away right now but Jason went straight to the door still frowning. Tim slowly followed after him, staying back unsure of what kind of friends the man would have and if he was alright with them knowing where he lived.

Jason pulled the door open with an excessive amount of force, revealing a very tall, tanned, beautiful redhead.

"Jason! When you did not return home Roy became worried. I did tell him you had not been murdered but he was no sure and you called and relieved all of our anxieties!" The woman spoke slowly and with a thick accent that sounded as though it was from northern Africa. The annoyance in Jason’s face melted away and he smiled softly at the woman.

“Speedy always was a worry-wort. Thanks for coming Kori.” His voice was so sweet as he wrapped the beautiful woman in his arms. Tim felt himself blush and felt a slight pang of jealousy when Jason gave her a soft, seemingly innocent peck on the lips. He would peck her on the lips but not him, was she better than him? Well he guessed she was because he sure as hell wasn’t a six foot tall gorgeous redhead with a perfect body. No, he was a five foot nine inch brunet with the sex appeal of a fence post. While Tim was still comparing himself to the woman she came up and grabbed his face with both hands and inspected him.

“This is the friend boy that begged you off the street?”

Tim gave her an odd look and looked over to Jason who was laughing softly.

“Boyfriend, but yeah, that’s Tim.” As soon as the 'yeah’ slipped from Jason’s lips the woman left out an excited sound and wrapped Tim in a tight embrace causing his face to go directly into her cleavage. Tim blushed a dark red but didn’t know how to move away without touching her inappropriately.

“Koriand’r! What did Roy and I tell you about smothering people with your boobs?” Jason laughed, “Release the small man.” Koriand’r loosened her grip and kissed Tim softly on the lips, shocking and embarrassing him more.

“Thank you so very much. Roy and me have been trying to have him leave the job. You must truly be special to have him in all of the night and day. He must very much care for you.” Kori's accent was very thick and slightly hard to understand, still though Tim found himself blushing.

"So, Kori! Did you bring the suit for me?" Jason asked quickly pulling her away from Tim.

"Oh! Yes, and so long as you have not grown from Lian's kindergarten graduation it will fit perfectly." Kori nodded, pushing closer to Jason as he wrapped an arm around her to keep her from mauling Tim again.

"Kor, that was three month ago in June. I think I will still fit it. How is my little demon by the way is she being good?"

Wait did Jason have a kid? Tim was surprised to hear be thinking that, Jason didn't seem like the kind of person that would leave their kid just for the hell of it. But who was Tim to say?

"She is very good, though she misses her Uncle Jason. Both she and her father miss you very much." Kori said leaning against Jason. Jason smiled and shook his head.

"I'll visit soon enough but right now I need the suit to impress his mother." Jason said taking the garment bag and hanging it over his shoulder.

"Yes, yes, I will go. Have fun with the party and Tim; make sure that Jason behaves himself if he does not pinch his hip or close to it. He will listen then." Kori said pinching right where she said. Jason jumped away quickly and frowned at her. Kori laughed and gave Tim another hug before walking to the door.

"Goodbye boys, have fun at your party." Kori waved walking out of the apartment.

"Don't you dare pinch my hip." Jason threatened Tim stepping closer to him, pressing close to the younger man, whispering the threat in Tim's ear before he went back to the bathroom to shower, leaving the bathroom door open as always.


	6. Dinner and Self Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A hooker, but that doesn't make you a bad person, just like being a god fearing church goer makes you a good person. There is something special between you two. I know it, I see it, and I’m only nineteen.”

Tim became curious as to why Jason always left the bathroom door open when he went to shower. He stopped at the threshold of the bathroom door and watched the larger man’s silhouette behind the glass of the shower door.  Tim blushed at the fact that he was watching Jason in the shower even though he couldn’t see anything in particular. He shifted on his feet and watched as Jason moved and hummed, he stayed on the outside of the bathroom feeling like he was already intruding enough.

“Jason…” Tim was about to ask why he always kept the bathroom door open but he was afraid of the answer so decided to say something else. “Hurry, Mother considers me late if I am on time…” Tim heard a soft chuckle and took that as conformation that Jason had heard him.

“Sure Tim, I’ll be out and changed in a few seconds. We’ll be early for mommy dearest.” Jason called over the running water. Tim nodded and walked away from the bathroom closing the door behind him. He walked to his bedroom and sat on the bed looking at the closed closet door.

He wasn’t doing this right now, he couldn’t be, he was going to try and pass a hooker off for his boyfriend to his mother that was more judgmental and less accepting than… than… well he couldn’t think of anything right at the moment but he knew she was less accepting than something. Tim sighed and scrubbed his face with the palm of his hand running the same hand through his hair as he tried to figure out a story he could tell for Jason because that was still up in the air.

“Baby bird, you okay?” Jason asked when he walked in the room seeing Tim slumped over and looking like he might just be crying. That was one thing that Jason had no clue how to deal with, emotion.

“Fine, I just don’t know how I am going to pass you off as anything. Not that you are bad or that you don’t fit in, because I mean you are amazing and I seriously think that you could pass for anything that you want but how am I going to make people believe that I, weird little scrawny me, got a boyfriend that is buff and covered in scars and looks sexy, and… You’re smirking at me, stop that! I am serious right now!” Tim nearly screamed tears stinging at his eyes, the severity of the situation just hit him and he realized that this really couldn’t work, not with Tim in the picture.

“Whoa, calm down please, like breath please, don’t cry I really can’t do crying.” Jason said sitting down beside Tim, “I really can’t do crying kid.” Jason said. He let his hand hover over Tim’s back before putting it on his lap deciding against touching the boy.

They sat in silence for a moment; Jason didn’t know what to do. Tim called him amazing; he wasn’t anywhere close to being amazing. He was a scarred up broken hooker with a past so sketchy that this kid should be running for the hills. Jason let out a sigh and stood up. He was already in his suit pants, granted they weren’t buttoned but they were indeed on.

“Get up, get showered, this is going to work.” He decided walking over to Tim’s closet. Tim simply looked at Jason like he’d gone insane.

“Jason… this isn’t going to work. I can’t… My mother won’t believe that you are my boyfriend. She’s going to know this is fake.”

“The only way she is going to think this is fake is if you let her. I ain’t about to just quit because you are afraid of your mom. Come on, we’ll make it work.” Jason assured Tim patting his knee gently as he picked a suit out of Tim’s closet.

The suit went well with Jason’s red accented one. He chose a dark green tie and kerchief. Tim watched as Jason went through his closet matching his suit with Tim’s.

“Go shower or you are going while you smell like sex; which isn’t a bad scent on you.” Jason said with a smirk as he looked in the mirror to Tim. Tim blushed and hurried to the bathroom starting the shower.

When he came out of the bathroom Jason was completely dressed, his blood red tie, tied in a triple Windsor. Tim looked at him shocked with a slight frown. He started slowly getting dressed as he watched Jason fix his kerchief in the mirror.

“I don’t even know how to tie that knot.” Tim muttered as he hung his tie over his neck to tie it. Jason smirked and moved closer to Tim.

“I had to learn, when I was younger… around thirteen, I had to learn how to tie a bunch of knots for these stupid parties I was dragged to by a caregiver. They stuck with me over the years.” Tim watched Jason as he tied his tie and straightened it. It was the exact same knot as Jason’s.

“Your caregiver?” Tim asked softly afraid that he might be saying something wrong. Like Jason didn’t even mean to say that at all. Jason stiffened for a bit and shook his head with a fake laugh.

“It’s nothing. Let’s just go okay?” He said shaking it off like it was nothing.

Tim nodded and headed for the door. He only stopped when Jason grabbed his hand and pulled him back against his strong chest. Jason leaned down close to Tim’s ear and whispered in a thick, gravel filled voice.

“I will do anything to help you, so long as it is in reason.” Then he kissed the shell of Tim’s ear before moving ahead of him and out the door. Tim shivered a little and quickly followed after him meeting him at the elevator. Tim pulled out his phone and called for his car.

“The car will be outside by the time we get there. Then we are going to the restaurant and you’ll meet her there.” Tim said the last part softly. Not even giving his mother a name. The elevator door opened and Michael stood there with a smile. Then he saw the two of them.

“Wow, looking sharp Mr. Drake … and Mr. Drake’s boyfriend.” He said never having caught Jason’s name. “Down then?”

“Thank you Michael and yes down to the garage. And this is Jason Todd.” Tim introduced Jason with a smile feeling proud that he could do this. That he could introduce someone as his boyfriend. Jason smiled and nodded at Michael gently.

“Cool, guess I’ll be seeing you guys later then, have a good night.”

 =========================================================================================================

 

“She isn’t here yet. Jason, if she isn’t here, what if she got here early and left because I got the time wrong? If she left there is no way I am going to hear the end of it. Did she call? Do you have my phone? Jason I don’t have it!” Tim was nearly frantic. Jason was holding back a smile as he rolled his eyes.

“You left it in the car. I’ll be right back. Just sit down and have a drink, please.” Jason said sitting Tim down in a plush seat before going to find the valet to get Tim’s cell phone.

Tim took a breath and took a sip of water that had been given to the table as soon as he took his seat.

“Timothy, don’t you stand to greet your mother anymore? Honestly where have your manners gone? You’re far too much like your father if you ask me.” Tim hear her voice before he even saw her. He quickly stood and turned to see his mother in an extravagant evening gown, her almost ever present frown on her face.

“Mother, how good to see you.” Tim walked over to her chair and was smiling at her, as he pulled her chair out. Where was Jason? Why the hell wasn’t he back yet? Did he bail out, shit he bailed out he bailed out and was just going to run and leave him to crash and burn. Damn it why didn’t he see this coming?

“Timothy, are you listening? I asked where your partner is. You did say he would be here did you not?”

It was a rhetorical question; all of her questions were rhetorical.

“Well yes, but he umm…”

“Don’t stammer, it’s unbecoming.”

“Oh? I always quite liked his little stammer.”

That smooth gravel filled voice. Jason!

“Sorry baby bird, car was parked a bit away, here’s your phone.” Jason said smoothly as he leaned down and gently kissed Tim’s cheek. He smelled like a cigarette but right now Tim would take it.

“Hi, you must be Mrs. Drake, Tim’s told me a lot about you. I’m Jason Todd.”

It was like Jason was a whole other person, someone that was refined and that had had eloquence lessons all their life. … His caregiver… that must have been it.

“Janet Drake yes, I must say it is a pleasure Jason. So tell me… how did you and my son meet?”

 ===================================================================================================

 

“Did you have to tell her that you were a librarian?” Tim asked with a laugh, oaky maybe he’d had too much wine but it worked. His mother actually found Jason… acceptable. It worked!

“I know enough about books that I thought I could get away with it. And it was way better than saying I was a mechanic, which you were about to.” Jason chuckled holding onto Tim as they made their way back into the apartment building.

“She liked you.” Tim hummed. “As much as she can like a person.” Jason smiled and shook his head.

“And she loves you, she just can’t show it well.”

“Kinda like you?” Tim slurred poking Jason’s chest.

“You’re drunk.”

“But that doesn’t make me wrong.”

Jason didn’t respond to that. He’d been with the kid for what two days and he was already trying to psychoanalyze him. When the elevator door opened he smiled at Michael and shook his head softly when the teen looked at Tim.

“Is he drunk?”

“Little bit.” Jason laughed stepping into the elevator with Tim glued to his side.

“You know, if I may speak frankly, I have never seen him nearly as relaxed as when he is with you. I think you two are good for each other.”

Jason looked at him and shook his head.

“You know what I am right kid?”

“A hooker, but that doesn’t make you a bad person, just like being a god fearing church goer makes you a good person. There is something special between you two. I know it, I see it, and I’m only nineteen.”

“Right… I’ll see you around kid.” Jason said softly as he started to walk Tim back to the apartment. He started thinking about what Michael had said, it seemed ridiculous but the kid might have a point. Maybe.

Jason got Tim ready for bed and tucked him in with a bottle of Advil and a bottle of water on his bedside table. When he went to get himself ready for bed Tim grabbed his wrist and held him still looking up at him. Jason looked down at Tim a little confused.

“What’s wrong baby bird?” Jason asked sitting on the edge of the bed and undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

“Thank you Jason, thank you so much.” Tim talked quietly like he was embarrassed but he had a small smile on his face.

“Don’t worry about it, Tim.” Jason went to get up but Tim’s grip on his wrist tightened.

“Jason, don’t I get a goodnight kiss?”

“Tim, you know I don’t kiss.” Jason said softly before leaning down and kissing Tim’s cheek. “Go to sleep, I’ll still be here in the morning.”

Tim smiled softly and nodded before settling into the bed and closing his eyes. Jason sighed and went out to the living room area after he’d shed his shirt. He combed his hand through his hair nervously as he paced the room.

He should leave. He should leave right now and just never see Tim again. He couldn’t do this. Two days and he was already dangerously close to having serious feelings for Tim and what was he supposed to do when this was over? He’d be kicked out and back on the street. Granted he would have a conservable amount of money to show for it but he really didn’t need to add one more tragedy to his life’s list.

He already slipped and mentioned Bruce, not his name but he really did try and cut all ties with the man. Even though he was constantly calling and dropping money into his bank account and stopping by on the corners he knew he stood at just to try and talk the man into coming back home. He was a full grown man that had run away at seventeen and didn’t intend on going back. What made Bruce Fucking Wayne think that he could talk him back now… though Jason started thinking that if he still had the cellphone Bruce forced on him and he called right now he might be running back to the manner that was a former home to the troubled youth.

Jason shook his head, he couldn’t leave, but he needed to get out. Maybe he was just insane? That could be it right? He did use scare off counselors, but he wasn’t that troubled teen anymore, now he was a troubled adult that was falling for someone like someone in a damn Disney movie.

“No, okay, I am not crazy. I just need to keep my head straight. Then I will be fine and can leave with no problems at all.”

“Jason…” He heard the soft moan and headed back to the bedroom. When he saw Tim there in the bed wiggling uncomfortable he sighed and shook his head. He took off the dress pants and crawled into bed lying next to Tim wrapping his arm around the smaller man’s waist.

Tim snuggled back into Jason like he was the most comfortable thing that there was. Jason smiled softly and held Tim close, letting out a slow breath against the back of Tim’s neck. He saw Tim relax in his arms and closed his eyes relaxing in the damned pillow top bed.

Even if it was just a week, Jason he could do this, he hoped he could anyway.


	7. Spoiling the Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not what you said last night. “Jay I like vodka but you need a haircut. Why is it white? I need a drink… I’m shopping with you tomorrow”.” Jason quoted in what was supposed to be a drunk version of Tim’s voice. Jason, at this point had pulled away from Tim and was laying on his back. Tim looked at him with a small frown. 
> 
> “I do not sound like that…"

Tim woke up early the next morning, not because his alarm went off but because of his internal clock. That never let him sleep past seven in the morning. Though now he as cursing that because he had a headache and very simply wanted to sleep in more next to the warm body that was wrapped around him. Tim thought for a moment before deciding that there was absolutely no harm in leaning back and pressing into Jason’s much bigger form. 

A small sigh of relief escaped him when he didn’t feel Jason move, other than to tighten the grip his arm had around Tim’s waist. Tim was comfortable, happy even with a splitting headache. He shouldn’t be getting so attached to the man. It was a bad idea. Sure he was nice to him, and even somewhat of a gentleman but, that was what Tim was paying for right? A well behaved attractive “boyfriend”. 

He had to put the quotes around the word even in his head just to make sure that he really knew this was fake. Tim knew better than to get is hopes up, that had never gotten him anywhere anyway. Just further into his own mind where sometimes he felt like he was lost. That’s why there were times when he really hated his own mind. Hated the way his mind told him he could never have this in real life. That if he ever did want a boyfriend anywhere close to Jason he would have to pay for it. 

Tim kept telling himself that he was being stupid. He reminded himself that what he and Jason had wasn’t even real. But Tim didn’t want to think about that right now. He wanted to be comfortable in his bed with someone that had his arm around him. Tim was quickly learning that he loved this type of physical contact. It was so close, soft, wanted. Nothing could ruin this moment. 

“Don’t you have work today Baby Bird?”

Well maybe that could ruin it. Tim opened his eyes and looked at the clock on his bedside table. 7:30 am it blinked over and over again. He’d only been laying there with Jason for thirty minutes. It felt like hours to him. 

“I have a meeting I need to do, it’s important but my head is killing me.” Tim replied softly, he really did have a major hangover. He heard and felt a soft low chuckle from Jason, he really liked that feeling. 

“Well you did have five vodka cranberries and nearly half a bottle of wine. I would be surprised and impressed if you didn’t have a hangover.”

“You let me drink five vodka cranberries?! I don’t even like vodka!” Okay yelling was a bad idea and it did nothing to get his point across because Jason was just laughing again. 

“Not what you said last night. “Jay I like vodka but you need a haircut. Why is it white? I need a drink… I’m shopping with you tomorrow”.” Jason quoted in what was supposed to be a drunk version of Tim’s voice. Jason, at this point had pulled away from Tim and was laying on his back. Tim looked at him with a small frown. 

“I do not sound like that… and I do want to take you shopping after my meeting today.” Tim said remembering that Jason said the workers had kicked him out the first time that Tim had tried sending him out for clothes. It was a mistake on their part and Tim would be sure that they knew it. 

He may be in public light most of the time but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t be vindictive and get back at horrible people just because they had done something that shouldn’t have been done. Like kicking a perfectly nice man out of their store just because he might have looked a bit rough around the edges. 

“But I like my hair” Jason mumbled a bit pulling at one of his locks. 

“It is so scruffy, just a little cut to make it a little more manageable.” Tim said, not thinking as he reached out and gently started playing with Jason’s curly dark hair. Jason very slowly, seemingly unknowingly pressed gently into the hand currently playing in his hair. 

Once Jason realized what he was doing he pulled away and slid out of the bed a small frown forming on his lips. He should not enjoy such a soft touch like that. Maybe he would start Tim’s lessons again. A good fuck normally got him over any kind of emotion he felt towards one of his Johns.

“Right, whatever you think is best for the mission Timmy. You should get ready for your meeting.” Jason said carting a hand through his hair as he made is way out of the bed room still only in his boxers. 

He did it multiple times, trying to get the feeling of Tim doing it with such thin, nimble fingers. It felt good but he didn’t need that right now. He needed to try and not be so damned attached to someone that was fucking paying him. 

Jason took one of the robes out of the bathroom and wrapped it around himself as he grabbed his pack of cigarettes that had been dropped on the coffee table the night before. 

He went out to the balcony and lit a cigarette as he watched over the skyline that was Gotham. He had to admit that it looked better up here than it did on the street where he normally was. 

He decided it would be best if he didn’t think for a little so he lit another cigarette once he was done his first. Then another, and another until Tim tapped on his shoulder. It was then that Jason realized he’d smoked four of the five cigarettes he had in the pack. 

“Fucking hell.” He cursed looking at the lone cigarette that would in no way make him through the day. Tim moved back thinking he’d done something wrong and looked at Jason a little concerned. 

“Umm sorry… I just wanted to come out and say… did you smoke all of those?” Tim asked looking at the discarded cigarette butts on the railing of the balcony. 

“I wasn’t cursing at you. Sometimes I just curse a lot. Really? That’s what you came out here to say? Seems a little weird.” Jason mused looking Tim over. Fuck him for being a damn hot suit that didn’t even want to fuck him. 

“No, but do you need another pack? I’ll leave you some money for that. Even though smoking is bad for you and destroys your lungs. It is a vice and I can sympathize with that because… It umm is very addictive and apparently it reduces stress because I mean who doesn’t need something to reduce the stress in their life. I know that I could use something. Some also said that sex might reduce sex but I don’t know that might just be them and umm…” 

“You’re cute when you ramble.” Jason chuckled as he took a short drag from what was left of his fourth cigarette of the morning. Tim watched Jason’s lips for what felt like an eternity too long as Jason held the smoke then slowly let it out through hardly parted lips. He had a faint blush when he looked down and started inspecting his shoes. 

“I’m, if it’s okay, going buy you some clothes after my meeting then maybe we can go shopping and get dinner or something to drive a point home.” Tim said softly fixing his suit jacket. 

“And I’ll leave you some money for cigarettes and lunch. I know the kitchen is poorly stocked.” Tim looked at Jason waiting to hear if that was okay.

“Yeah, sounds great I mean you have me for five more days, this one is already counted out. We can do whatever you want.”

“Whatever?” Tim asked looking at Jason with a small smirk expecting him to retract that statement. Tim was simply met with Jason stepping closer and leaning down to be face to face with him. 

“Whatever.” He confirmed with a sly smirk that suggested more than Tim would like to think about before his meeting.

“Oh right… well I’m going to go and umm do my meeting and then I’ll be back later so I’ll see you in a few so just umm yeah relax here go out get some cigarettes or food. Whatever you’re not a prisoner or something so I’ll see you later.” Tim said with a nervous kind of smile as he walked backwards into the living room. 

He left some money one the counter for Jason and a spare key and then left quickly before he could think about canceling the meeting again. His associates would not be happy if that happened and he could only imagine what the men at Wayne Corp. would think. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jason walked into the living room a little while later went straight for the kitchen hoping that Tim had left a little coffee in the pot. Turned out that he only took half a pot and left the rest. Jason got a cup and added some milk to it before leaning against the counter and looking around him. 

He could get used to living like this. The place always had heat and there wasn’t anything that could make him think that this place wasn’t his little treat in life. Everyone had them. A little something good that happens to you just before something really bad happened. Now he just had to wait for the bad thing. It shouldn’t be long honestly. 

Jason looked down at the counter when something shinny caught his attention. He never really did get over things that would shine, they always grabbed his attention no matter how old he was. It was the key to the apartment that Tim had left yesterday. Then beside it was a pile of bills. Jason rose a brow and picked up the stack thumbing through the money he let out a small chuckle. 

One hundred and twenty dollars. What the hell did this kid think he smoked? He said something about lunch too but Jason had just been thinking about getting some chili dogs from a vender down the street. 

Jason shrugged a little and put the money back on the counter he would make due, it wasn’t like he couldn’t find something to spend the money on. He always needed something. 

\----------------------------------------------------

In the end Jason bought two cartons of Marlboro Reds, three chili dogs and a coffee from Starbucks. Did they make anything that didn’t have ten pounds of sugar in it? Not that he was complaining, whatever he had was good as all hell but it also made his teeth curl. 

Jason was sitting on the balcony when Tim came in carrying four bags with different brand names on each one. Jason slowly finished his cigarette before he looked back and smiled at Tim a little. 

“Think you got enough Baby bird?” He asked holding his hand out to take the bags. Tim smiled at him sheepishly and shrugged a little. 

“This is just a few t-shirts and jeans. I thought that it would be better for you to pick out everything else considering this will all go home with you when you leave.” 

“Will it now?” Jason asked honestly surprised by this, he’d never had someone give him something that wasn’t the money he got as payment. 

“Well yeah, what would I do with it? It’s all way too big for me so… yeah of course it’ll go home with you.” Tim said like it was the most obvious thing ever. 

Jason nodded a little and looked in the bag, was that leather? Jason pulled the smooth feeling brown fabric out of the bag and held it out to the light.

“A leather jacket?” He asked running his thumbs over the leather while he looked it over. This was real leather, holy shit how much did this put him back? 

“Yeah well it’s cold out and if we were going to be walking around tonight I wanted you to be warm and I mean it is a Forzieri so you know it is a good jacket.”

“How much was this?” Jason asked not able to make his curiosity ebb. 

“Oh it was on sale for 50% off so it was… 612 dollars and 50 cents? I think.” Tim said with a small shrug as he started taking out more of the clothes that were in the bags. There were shirts and jeans and leather gloves and sweatshirts. 

“612 dollars? Holy mother of fucking Christ.” Tim looked at Jason like he lost his mind, extremely confused at the moment. 

“Lessons… what do you wanna learn? Literally fucking anything kid. This is… what the hell are you doing? You are spoiling someone that you just met.” Jason was completely serious but Tim started laughing and shrugged putting the contents of the last bag on the back of the couch with all of the others. 

“I want you to be comfortable Jay, I like to buy people things so honestly this is my pleasure, don’t even worry about it. But… I will take you up on some of those lessons when we get back tonight.” Tim said the last bit softly and almost shyly as he looked away from Jason with the hints of a blush crawling up his neck and even to his ears. And damnit if that wasn’t cute as hell.

“Sure Tim, any lesson you can think of, I’d be happy to help you learn. That would be my pleasure.” Jason said with a smirk trying to hide the way he watched Tim’s blush darken and crawl further down his chest. 

“Great! So umm, why don’t you get changed and I will too and then we can go out and shop a little more and then get dinner or something and I made you an appointment for a haircut. But you get to decide what it is, I just think a trim would make my mother happier and it may be a little more presentable.” Tim was worried he was overstepping his boundaries but Jason just shrugged and smiled a little. Then he collected the clothes in his arms leaving the jacket hanging on the arm of the couch. He still couldn’t get over the feel of the real leather, it had him in awe. 

Jason changed into one of the simple red V-neck t-shirts that Tim had bought and a pair of blue jeans that felt too soft to be brand new. Jason slipped his boots on and tied them before going out to the balcony and lighting a cigarette. He had a soda can that he was currently using as a butt holder sitting near the far corner of the balcony. Tim walked out and looked at him with a frown. 

“You should be wearing the jacket, or the sweatshirts at least. I’m in a sweater and I am freezing.” He complained softly rubbing his arms as he walked up next to Jason. Without thinking about it further Jason wrapped an arm around Tim and pulled him close, rubbing at Tim’s arm softly. 

“That better babe?” He asked once he let out a long curl of smoke. Tim blinked and nodded a little. 

“Umm yeah, you’re really warm…” Tim said softly as he watched the cigarette. “Thanks for not smoking inside… my friends would kill me if they ever smelled that.” 

“I don’t even smoke in my apartment I sit on the fire escape. But I gotta admit you got a much better view here.” Jason said gesturing to the skyline with the lit cigarette. 

“Umm when you finish, let’s get going, it is going to get dark soon and after those guys… I don’t really want to be out late.”

“But you got me now Timmy. No one is gonna bother you when you have a guy that looks like he started a fight club beside you.” Jason joked while he took another drag. 

Tim paused a second and looked up at Jason then to his clothed chest. He remembered all of the scars and what looked like bullet wounds and had to wonder.

“Did you start a fight club?” He didn’t mean to ask it. But thankfully Jason started laughing and held a finger up to his lips. 

“First rule Timmy, first rule.”

Tim blushed a little thinking about it again. Jason finished his cigarette and let go of Tim to make his way back inside. 

“Now I will put on the jacket and we can get going, because holy shit that is the nicest thing that has ever been given to me. And someone gave me a fully restored 1964 Mustang   
GT.” Jason said as he pulled the jacket over his shoulder. 

Tim watched as Jason pulled the Jacket on and he was glad that he chose that style, it looked amazing on him. Tim bit his lip and smiled a little watching as Jason zipped it up and rolled his shoulders to loosening the leather a little.

"So.. Let's get going. It'll be fun and we can go absolutely anywhere for dinner." Tim said shrugging on his own jacket before opening the front door. 

"Anywhere? I have a few ideas then." Jason smirked as he walked out and hooked Tim's elbow with his own. 

Tim smiled and walked out with Jason closing and locking the door behind him. This would be a fun night, he could already tell.


	8. Maybe it is nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Disgusting fags.” The man repeated glaring at Jason now. Tim frowned and placed a hand on Jason’s arm.
> 
> “No, I mean I know smoking is bad and all but who has the right to call my cigarettes disgusting.”

“What do you mean I need another suit? I have one that one won’t work for the wedding?” Jason asked as he looked at the shop windows. Tim looked at him and shrugged a little. He was held close to Jason by an arm that was placed over his shoulders and it was a nice feeling.

“My mother will not accept that you only have one suit. If you wear the same one you wore to meet her then she will never let me hear the end of it.” Tim explained still looking up at Jason, inspecting his new hair cut as he spoke. Jason ran a hand through his hair not used to it being so short. He had all of his curls cut off and the sides were shaved close to his head, the top was longer and the white patch of hair was still very visible. Tim was still curious as to why it was white but otherwise he liked it being there it was nice to see.

“As far as your mother knows I am a librarian, it isn’t like I would have a surplus of money to buy a new suit every weekend.”

“But I do have a surplus of money, come on, it will be fun. You can get fitted for a really nice suit that will fit perfectly and my mother will love it.”

“Will you?” Jason asked glancing down at Tim for a moment before looking back to the sidewalk where people were both avoiding them and talking about them at the same time. It wasn’t something that shocked Tim. Honestly he was more shocked that he hadn't seen any paparazzi yet.

“Will I what?” Tim asked watching as Jason took a cigarette out of his pocket and placed it between his lips before patting his pockets for the lighter. He watched as Jason shrugged once he got the cigarette lit and blew the smoke away from Tim.

“Will you love it? You always talk about what your mother wants or expects but what do you want? What would make you happy?” Jason asked before taking a long drag and holding it in his lungs before blowing the white puff of smoke out through his mouth and nose at the same time. Tim blinked and looked at the pavement as they walked thinking.

What would make him happy? He was happy right now. Well he was a little hungry but that wasn’t anything that would make his mood drop. He was having fun walking around with Jason, who already had three large shopping bags hanging from the arm that wasn’t around Tim’s shoulders.

“You in a well fitted suit would make me very happy. And after that we can get dinner and head home if you want.” Tim said with a smile, looking up just as Jason took another drag.

“Sounds fine to me Timbo.” Jason nodded watching the people that chose to stare at them. They would look away immediately and start walking just a little faster. If this was all it took to get people to leave him alone on the street then he should bring Jason everywhere with him.

“Disgusting fags.” Someone mumbled as they walked past and Jason stopped dead in his tracks, looking over at the man.

“What did you say?”

“Disgusting fags.” The man repeated glaring at Jason now. Tim frowned and placed a hand on Jason’s arm.

“Jay come on, the tailor is right down the street.”

“No, I mean I know smoking is bad and all but who has the right to call my cigarettes disgusting.” Jason grumbled looking back at Tim before winking a little.

“What?” The man asked confused as he looked at Jason then to the cigarette between his fingers.

“You said my fags are disgusting. I don’t know who the hell you think you are but I think you need to check your facts mate before you go around insulting a guy’s cigarettes.” Jason said as he grabbed Tim’s hand and started walking again. Leaving the bigot to stand there a little confused as to what was going on.

“Did you really have to…?”

“Before you finish yes I did lover boy. Now let’s go get me a suit and then dinner I’m starved.” Tim rolled his eyes and walked with Jason to the tailor.

Holding his hand the rest of the walk there. Jason spun in the mirrors looking at himself from every angle while the tailor looked very exasperated at the six foot something man.Jason hadn’t been in a tailor for years but he remembered that even as a kid he could never stand still while they were trying to fit the fabric.

“Mr. Todd, please, stand still I do not want to stick you.” The man said with a sigh as Jason once again moved his leg while the tailor was trying to pin the fabric.

Tim was sitting behind Jason with a smile as he watched the whole scene unfold. Really it was kind of cute the way that Jason couldn’t stand still. Tim had bags upon bags of clothes for Jason surrounding him. He also had a small bag stuck in one of the other larger ones. It was a surprise for Jason, one that Tim hoped wouldn’t be pushing it. Whatever "it" was exactly, Tim wasn’t sure but he didn’t want to admit that because then he would have to admit that he thought about it. And he didn’t know if that would be bad either considering Jason probably just thought of him as a sugar daddy at the moment.

Oh god that article was true. He is a sugar daddy! Tim’s internal panic only lasted a moment because Jason was watching him though the mirror with a frown.

“Baby bird, you are thinking way too much. Relax.” He hummed, it was odd but Jason actually hummed his words in a soothing way that you would probably talk to a screaming child. Jason walked closer to Tim now that the tailor had given him leave to move about so he could get more pins. Tim looked up at him and shrugged.

“It looks good so far and it’s inside out so, I’m sure it will be amazing when we come to pick it up.” Tim said looking Jason over appreciating the way he looked in what would be a very nice charcoal suit.

“Yeah, should be pretty sexy in it huh?” Jason asked with as smirk as he looked at his ass in the mirror. Tim laughed softly and nodded.

“Oh I got you something, I noticed that you like to walk around and you know I didn’t want you to get hurt and not have a way to call someone so I got you a little phone and I got you these really nice cuff links.” Tim said reaching into the bag and pulling out the small pre-paid phone and a box with the cuff links sitting in it. They were of small books.

“Books?” Jason asked laughing softly.

“Librarian remember, I thought it matched but if you don’t like them I can take them back and have them exchanged.”

“Tim, I love it. Thanks.” Jason smiled and gently pulled Tim into a loose hug so he wouldn’t stab him with any of the pins.

“Mister Todd, you can come and get changed now, I have all of the measurements I needed now I can have this sown for you in a few days it should be ready.” The tailor said walking back out interrupting the hug. Jason stood and went back to get changed.

When Jason came back out he was in his normal clothes. Tim was fairly sure that anything would look good if Jason was wearing it.

“Come on, let’s get some dinner, I’m fuckin’ starved.” Jason said taking Tim’s hand once he had all of the bags picked up. Tim unlocked the door to his apartment and opened the door for Jason who insisted on carrying all of the bags from their shopping trip.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“You honestly never ate at the Shack before?” Jason asked as he carried the bags back to the bedroom and put them down on the floor. Tim walked back with him and shrugged even though Jason’s back was to him.

“I didn’t know there was even a hole in the wall place called the Shack.” Tim admitted with a small smile. Jason stood and looked Tim over, stepping closer to him.

“Pity, it’s a great bar and they have some amazing food.” Jason smiled standing in front of Tim, leaning his head down a little.

“And I know now… So Jay, about those lessons…” Tim ventured carefully not wanting to move too fast.

“What about them Baby Bird? What do you want to learn?” Jason asked starting to kiss at Tim’s neck and nip at the skin just above his shirt collar.

“I… I still don’t know how to take care of someone else, you’ve only ever done things to me. It kind of works both ways doesn’t it?” Tim asked his breath hitching once or twice as Jason ran his hand under Tim’s shirt.

“If you’re a good partner it sure as hell does work both ways Baby Bird. What do you want?” Jason asked, whispering it into Tim’s ear running his hands down Tim’s chest and to his ass. Giving the flesh a gentle squeeze that made Tim squirm a little.

“I want… I want you on the bed and I want to….” Tim started saying softly before it died on his lips. Jason kept kissing Tim’s neck.

“You can tell me baby.” Jason whispered against the heated skin below his lips. Tim’s face flushed and gained the confidence to finally utter what he wanted.

“What you did for me... I want to suck you off.” Tim said, his voice above a whisper. Jason pulled away and walking backwards, holding onto Tim.

“Okay.” Jason hummed sitting down on the bed and looking at Tim with a smirk as he took off his shirt. Tim watched him before climbing onto the bed and stared at Jason’s chest.

Tim straddled Jason and put his hands on his bare chest as he looked him over. He felt like he should kiss him. Like he should be doing more to get Jason turned on. Tim slowly leaned in, trying to kiss Jason but he turned his head to the side, and lifted his chin so Tim was instead kissing Jason’s neck.

Not what he wanted but it worked. Tim kissed down Jason’s neck softly biting down when he moved to Jason’s collar bone. Jason let out a soft hum and gripped onto Tim’s shirt a little tighter at the bite. Tim took that as a good sign and started kissing Jason’s chest moving down a little after each peck. His skin was warm and the scars on his skin was smoother than the other plains of his skin.

“Take off your shirt.” Jason said softly as he tugged Tim’s shirt up higher. Tim moved away enough so Jason could pull his shirt off and throw it to the floor with his own shirt. Jason started running his hands over Tim’s back as Tim went back to kissing his chest.Tim kissed lower and lower until he was at the top of Jason’s jeans nipping at his lower stomach and his hips. Each time Tim nipped at Jason’s hips he jumped and let out a strangled moan.

“Can I?” Tim asked looking up at Jason and bit his lip, hand resting at the button on his jeans. Jason looked at him and gave a short kind of laugh before nodding.

“Go for it baby.” Jason said watching Tim carefully. Tim unhooked the button and started pulling down the zipper and carefully pulling at the jeans to get them off Jason’s hips and ass. Jason helped a little by lifting his hips, Tim moved off his spot on Jason’s lap so he could get Jason’s pants completely off.

Jason watched Tim, spreading his legs a little but otherwise staying still for Tim to direct all of the movements. He wasn’t stiff but he wanted Tim to feel in control of the situation and to be comfortable so he waited patiently. Tim looked at Jason and licked his lips softly before he straddled Jason’s legs again. Tim took a breath before he started kissing Jason’s thighs and nipping at them.

Tim wasn’t nearly the sex depraved little virgin that everyone thought he was. He had seen plenty of porn through his teenage years and up until now. And he learned from watching but he was still worried because he had never actually done anything this physical.

He could very clearly see the tent in Jason’s boxers and he was encouraging Tim with hums and very soft moans. Tim looked at Jason carefully for a moment before very slowly pulling down his boxers. Tim took in a deep breath and looked up at Jason’s eyes.

“Condoms Timmy.” Jason said pushing Tim back a little. Tim looked at him before blinking and getting off his legs.

“Right, just… stay here and I’ll be right back I think they are in the bathroom… maybe?” He said quickly making his way to the bathroom. He was only in his jeans still, there was a hot man in his bed who was naked, and Tim honestly wasn’t sure what he should do at this point.

Was sex with Jason really the best idea? Sure, Tim was controlling it and how far it went but really would it help with his already present attraction to the man? No, probably not. This would probably only make the attraction worse and then Tim would get even more connected to Jason but he wanted to do this. He liked the thought of making someone feel good.

Tim searched the cupboard of the bathroom finding the box of condoms under a washcloth. He grabbed the box and the small bottle of lube he had and walked back to his bedroom seeing that Jason hadn’t moved. He just sat there and grinned.

“I was wondering if you were going to leave me high and dry.” Jason joked sensing that Tim was stressing. “You know you don’t have to do this right?” He clarified as Tim sat down on the bed beside Jason’s legs. Tim looked at him and offered a small nervous smile.

“No I want to, I’m just worried I won’t be any good. And that the condoms won’t fit you right…” Tim explained quickly taking one out and holding it out to Jason.

“Condoms’ll be fine. So will you Baby Bird. It’ll be good.” Jason assured him as he ripped open the condom and rolled it on himself. He pumped himself a few times watching Tim’s reaction. Tim’s eyes were fixed on Jason’s cock, he watched the way Jason’s hand moved up and down slowly.

“Or maybe you’d just want to watch me jerk off.” Jason hummed as Tim sat between Jason’s legs again, his hands running up his thighs feeling the scars that were there again. Tim bit his lip and shook his head softly.

“I- I would like that… but not right now… Now I want to blow you.” Tim fumbled with the words because they did not sound eloquent at all. Jason laughed softly and took his hand away. Tim quickly replaced it with his own.

“Love it when you talk dirty to me baby.” He hummed watching Tim lean down closer to his crotch.

Tim worked at Jason, trying to mimic what Jason had done for him but he moved slowly and carefully. He did as best he could with his first blowjob and considering he made Jason orgasm he considered it not a complete failure. And after Jason helped Tim cum, they relaxed on the bed, laying a bit away from each other.

Jason was the first to move and get out of the bed pulling on his boxers and jeans. Tim watched him still laying on top of the sheets, laying with a sticky mess drying on his stomach, he wanted a shower but he was comfortable at the moment. That would soon change considering the mess was progressively getting more and more uncomfortable but he was more interested in watching Jason now.

Jason pulled on his shirt and looked at Tim with a small hint of a smile, just looking over him. He could do this, he could get out of this without hurting himself too badly. He just had to remind himself that it was nothing more than a business deal, just like with all of his other suits. Nothing but business.

“I’m gonna go smoke, I’ll be back in later.” He stated grabbing his jacket out of one of the shopping bags that they had yet to do anything with.

“You’re going out? Why not just stay on the balcony it’s safer.” Tim said sitting up and watching Jason with a calculated look as if Jason was his little toy that he was just playing with as long as he got his money out of it.

“I was gonna be on the balcony. It’s fine I just need a smoke.” Jason said flatly as he walked out of the room shrugging the jacket on and pulling his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket taking one out as he made his way through the apartment. As soon as he was on the balcony the cigarette was lit and he took a long drag the cherry burning bright in the night.

He couldn’t get the way Tim looked at him out of his head. Did he honestly think of Jason as nothing but a toy? It wouldn’t have been the first time but Tim just didn’t seem like the type of suit. Then again Tim wasn’t like any suit that Jason had ever met. Even before he did this, Tim was nothing like Bruce or any of his stuffy business partners. Jason sighed and looked out at the skyline of the still brightly lit city.

“This is a game, one that I can’t lose.” Jason said to the stars knowing that nothing heard him but he had to convince himself that he could get out of this mess scotch free.

“This means nothing, not to me and not to him. It’s nothing.”

Tim stood at the door of the balcony and listened to Jason staring at his back as he spoke to nothing. He frowned softly but slowly made his way back to his bedroom. Of course it meant nothing, Jason was right. But he didn’t want to believe that everything that happened with Jason so far had been nothing. But maybe it really is…


	9. Four Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Huh, last one I had was with my best friend who dumped me for a girl who’s cousin could literally kill someone and they would probably thank her for such an honor.”

Tim was gone when Jason woke up that morning, he honestly didn’t expect anything else. Like he said last night, he has to convince himself that this was all nothing. There were only a few more days then they would go to the wedding and Tim wouldn’t need him anymore. Who was he kidding anyway, he isn’t the arm candy type. He’s the ‘he might cut me so be nice to him type’, which isn’t so bad when he wasn’t falling for a kid he’d met in the middle of an alley.

Jason was sitting on the balcony when Tim came home. Tim watched Jason’s back for a moment as he took off his shoes and hung his messenger bag up on the hooks beside his door. He wanted to know why Jason was talking to himself last night but he didn’t know how to ask. Hell he can hardly give a presentation without choking up at least once through it. Tim sighed and walked over to the balcony door, standing there for a moment watching Jason again, he was wearing the tan sweater that Tim had bought him last night, along with a pair of blue jeans. He really was so handsome, even when he was in ripped clothes Tim knew he was gorgeous. He just wasn’t the kind of gorgeous that fit into Tim’s kind of society.

  
“Hey.” Tim said quietly as he finally started out onto the balcony, the air was getting to be chillier with every hour that passed, it was going to be a cold night. Maybe that would mean Jason wouldn’t run out to smoke in the middle of the night, or to just get away from Tim for a while.

“Hey Babybird, how was your day at work?” Jason asked looking back at him with a small smile, letting the smoke out from his lungs slowly. Tim smiled softly at him too stepping closer to him, leaning against Jason and turning back to the city.

“It was okay, this merger with Wayne Tech. is getting to be a pain in the ass, I’m not even sure how to deal with Wayne’s team of lawyers. He’s only taking on part of our gaming department but I guess he’s more serious than we initially thought. Which reminds me I need to call Kon about that video game he borrowed.” Tim went on about his day and calling his friend for a while but Jason had stopped listening, he’d been focused on one thing and one thing only.

“Did you say Wayne Tech.?” He asked softly looking down at Tim and taking a small step away. Tim looked up at him a little confused. Jason was looking down at him with something of a concerned look, until he looked up to the skyline to see the start of the sunset.

“Yeah, Wayne tech. and Drake tech. are merging our video gaming divisions. You didn't hear? It's been all over the news I thought you would have known. Is there something wrong you look kind of worried for some reason?” Tim was confused, what did Jason have to worry about he wasn't the one in charge of a multi-million dollar merger. Jason shook his head looking away from Tim.

“No, everything’s fine. I just didn’t know you were involved with Wayne. He can be a conniving jack ass so don’t feel bad if you can’t get the deal closed super quick.” Jason said quietly as he looked out to the city. He hasn’t really heard any news about Bruce in a while, it was weird hearing Tim talk about his former foster father as a business partner. Tim looked at Jason confused, how would he know any of this, had he met Bruce Wayne before. Did Bruce Wayne often pick up young male hookers? Did Tim now have dirt on Bruce Wayne now?

  
“How exactly do you know all that? Do you know Bruce Wayne?” Tim asked moving away from him a little and looking up at Jason with a curious face. Jason wouldn’t look at Tim now, he kept his face turned away and faked a smile.

“What? Aren’t all suits like that? I just thought he would be the same, just another suit.” He was a liar, he did know Bruce, of course he did but he couldn’t tell Tim that. He couldn’t tell him that he left a comfortable foster home just so he could go back on the streets and become a hooker again all because of a stupid fight he had with Bruce. A fight that could have been resolved if Jason had just swallowed his pride and accepted a helping hand. He couldn’t tell Tim about his wonderfully fucked up past. He couldn’t because there was no way in hell that Tim would care about any of that.

“Am I like that?” Tim asked quietly moving farther away from Jason. Tim didn’t know why he was letting his emotions get he best of him. It wasn’t like he was special. Just another suit, like Jason said.

Jason stopped finally coming out of his own head when he heard how hurt Tim sounded. Oh god he fucked up, he fucked up really bad this time. He quickly wrapped his arm around Tim’s shoulders pulling him closer.

“No Baby, not like you. You aren’t like any suit that I’ve ever met, you’re special, you are amazing Baby Bird.” Jason quickly said trying not to make Tim feel like he wasn’t wanted. Because the last thing Jason needed was the guy paying him to be not interested. But it actually hurt seeing Tim look so crestfallen.

Tim leaned into him and sighed softly. He had four days left with Jason and he was only more confused than ever. He didn't believe Jason but he couldn’t drag information out of him. If he said he didn’t know Wayne then Tim would just have to believe him even though he highly doubted it with the way Jason tensed when he brought him up the first time.

  
“Hey, let’s do call in and relax on the couch for a little. We can do a few more lessons and then head to bed. I have another early meeting and I really think you could help me relax.” Tim hummed trying to change the subject completely and distract his and Jason’s minds. Jason looked down and smiled at Tim.

“Sure sounds like the perfect night. Maybe I’ll teach you all the fun you can have in a shower.” Jason smirked leaning down and biting Tim’s neck softly. Tim blushed a little and let out an awkward laugh.

“Is that why you always leave the door open? To get me in the shower?” Tim asked hooking his finger in Jason’s belt loop and walking back into his apartment.

“Hell yeah baby bird, makes the whole shower ten times more interesting.” Jason hummed with a smile. Tim laughed a little awkwardly, he was glad that Jason was back to his normal flirty self but he could tell that something was wrong. It wasn’t his place to say so he just went to the kitchen digging one menus out of a draw and tossing them on the kitchen counter.

  
“You pick. I'm up for anything.” Tim said going through the fridge for a bottle of water. Jason grabbed the menus and looked at them once before picking out a little Chinese place down the block that was a little sketchy but had the most amazing wontons. Tim has come to realize that Jason honestly doesn’t care that he has money. It is refreshing to realize that you are worth more than your money. Even if it is only superficial and for a few more days. It was something and Tim would take what he could get.

Jason looked over at Tim while Tim was calling to place their order. He was an idiot. He’d had to deal with so many other people, assholes, people that tried to save him and still he never felt like they had anything more than a business relationship. Business and pleasure, that was his job and it didn’t much matter if the pleasure was for him or not. But Tim… Tim acted like he cared, like he really wanted to be part of Jason’s life. He acted like, Jason thought, they were actually dating. But Jason hasn’t had a real relationship since he and Roy got together for a little while and he wasn’t sure that actually counted as a relationship or multiple hookups with the same person. To be honest if Jason really thought about it the only dating relationship he had was when he was in middle school and Marcy Kellen asked him to go to the movies and they dated through sophomore year of senior high.

“Hey, what are you thinking about? You kind of zoned out.” Tim chuckled a little waving a hand in front of Jason’s face. Jason blinked and looked at Tim trying to refocus his vision on the present. He laughed softly and put his hand to the back of his neck rubbing slightly.

“Ah, right I was thinking about my high school girlfriend. I think she was the last real relationship I had and dear god she was the biggest bitch on the planet.” Jason admitted looking up at the ceiling then back at Tim.

“Huh, last one I had was with my best friend who dumped me for a girl who’s cousin could literally kill someone and they would probably thank her for such an honor.” Tim shrugged leaning against the counter opposite Jason. Jason stopped for a moment to see if Tim was joking or not but when he realized just how serious he was he started laughing so hard it probably should have hurt. Tim made a face that was a mix between concerned and hurt. Jason waved at Tim trying to assure him he wasn’t really laughing at him but he couldn’t catch his breath for a good 4 minutes.

“Sorry, sorry. Not laughing at you. Holy shit. You’re talking about Dianna right? Diana Prince?”

“Yeah…”

“The first time I met her I was so in awe that she accidentally stepped on my foot and when she apologized I just said ‘thank you’.” Jason laughed. Tim laughed softly this time but paused when he started thinking as he always does.

“Wait, you’ve met Diana? Was she a client or something? When did you meet her?” He asked softly knowing very well that Diana was more prone to women than men and that she had never been to anywhere but the upper side of Gotham.

Jason froze. Fuck. How exactly was he supposed to get out of this without letting on that he was a ward of Bruce Wayne. He was letting his guard down too much around this kid there was no way he was going to survive this with all of his street cred and without Bruce finding something out.

“I umm… It was this like charity ball for needy children and they invited a few orphans from that place down near crime alley and I was one of the lucky few because I was just the cutest damn kid. Mischievous and a trouble maker but adorable.” Tim nodded slowly obviously not buying the whole story but buying it enough that he wasn’t going to ask any questions anytime soon.

“Is that how you got to form your opinion on Bruce Wayne too? Because it seems pretty advanced for the thoughts of a kid.” Or not. Tim looked at Jason like he was expecting an answer but at the same time like he knew he was going to be lied to.

“Jason you can tell me I won’t judge you.”

“Tim I am a fucking ex-druggie hooker that you picked up off the street. If I tell you the truth you sure as hell will judge me.”

“Oh my god you’re not a real hooker.” Tim said quickly with wide eyes. Jason rose a brow, seriously the kid thinks that is the problem. Jesus Christ , Tim was going to be the death of him.  
“I am a real hooker, its not the most desired job around why the hell would I imamate someone for it?”

“I don’t know Jason, you seem to have a lot of secrets that I should maybe know about since you know I am supposed to know about my boyfriend.”

“Jason Todd the librarian is your boyfriend. The guy that can impress your mother and that weird distant aunt that liked to pinch my ass that is your boyfriend. You need to know about him. Not about the guy you hired so you wouldn’t seem “incompetent” in front of your family.” Jason was angry, he couldn’t help what came out of his mouth. He’d always had a short temper and as soon as his fuse lit his filter vanished.

“What about the guy that saved my ass from being mugged? What about the guy that I caught cuddling into me while he was sleeping. What about the guy who is payed extra for sex not even caring if it happens because I’m slightly uncomfortable. Who is that? I want to know that guy.” Tim was quiet, seemed controlled but his fists were balled and his head hung low instead of being held high to put on the air of confidence. He felt like he was about to cry but knew that was an awful idea because that would make him even weaker than he was.  
“The person who did that, the person you want is dead. Those are tiny bits of who I used to be. Not who I am.” Jason sighed dropping down to the floor, hitting his tailbone pretty hard when he landed.

“Maybe I could get to know both of them.” Tim said quietly sliding down across from him, his legs going between Jason’s. Jason sighed and looked at Tim like he’d lost his mind. Tim only offered an unhelpful hopeful smile that made Jason sigh again and scrub his face with his hand.

Just when Jason was about to say something, anything to change the subject the intercom rang telling they the food was there. Tim stood up quickly and let out a small huff before looking down at Jason.

“We can talk after we eat.” He said softly before leaning down and cupping Jason’s cheek with his hand. It was way to intimate for Jason’s taste, or not intimate enough he wasn’t even sure anymore. Jason nodded a little watching Tim slip on his shoes so he could meet the delivery guy in the lobby.

Jason sighed, he couldn’t do this. He wouldn’t; he wouldn’t make Tim hate him. Because if he knew the truth then he would. Jason would be kicked to the curb. Not that that hadn’t happened before but everything with Tim just feels more real he can’t add heartbreak to the list too. He grabbed his leather jacket and walked back to the kitchen writing a quick apology before walking to the balcony. He looked down trying to remember what floor they were on. Eleven, twelve? Something like that. He was rusty but there was a balcony on each floor that he could use.

Jason sighed starting to rethink then he heard the door open and climbed down whispering a very small very faint “sorry.” To Tim as he ran away from his problems for the hundredth time in his life. But this time he was out of places to run. He was out of options, but he would figure something out he always does.

Tim paid for the food and was stopped in the lobby by Mrs. Gillam who wanted to know about the mysterious man she has been seeing around his apartment a lot lately. Tim smiled politely and assured her that everything was fine and that it was only his boyfriend who recently moved in. Then he was trapped in a conversation about her gay granddaughter who maybe would get along with Tim. He was stuck there for a good thirty minutes while she went on and on. He kept a polite smile on his face through the whole thing even though all he wanted to do was run to his apartment.

When he finally got away from the conversation and made his way up to his apartment it was empty.

“Jason?” Tim called wondering if he went back into the library or maybe to the bedroom.

“Jay?” He called again setting the food down on the kitchen counter where he saw the note.

 **_Had to leave_ **  
_**Sorry** _

 

Tim stared at the note like it was all completely foreign. He carefully picked it up reading it again and again. Four words… that’s all it was four words and he felt like his brain was no longer functioning. Like he couldn’t read, or comprehend, or think, or even feel correctly. This was all his fault. He pushed and now Jason was gone. Gone and he was never going to see him again because he didn’t know anything about him.

Four words he deserved more than that, he deserved an explanation. Why did Jason have to leave? Why couldn’t he talk to Tim? How did he get out? Four words and Tim’s heart was broken. Broken because of someone that he should have never fallen for. Broken because he honestly thought he could have something as nice as Jason in real life.  
Four words and he was ruined.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Jason took a late bus and then walked to somewhere he never thought he would go again. Somewhere that held so many good memories and so many bad ones that as soon as he got close he wasn’t sure if he wanted to start laughing, crying, or screaming in rage.

  
He looked up at the door, pausing with his hand outstretched wondering if it was too late to go back. Wondering if Tim would let him come back. No he burned that bridge, just like all of his past. It was burnt to the ashes, he never was good at dealing with his emotions.

  
Jason knocked on the door a few times, pounding his hand to the side of hard wood until he knew that someone would hear. He waited three, five, nearly ten minutes. It was late, they were asleep and not going to answer the door. Just when he was about to turn around he heard the door creak open.

  
“Jason?”

  
Jason turned to look at the sleep deprived man, the man that cared for him for so long and sighed a little.

  
“Hey B, I’m home.”

Four words, and he was someone’s son again.


	10. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’ll see what I can do about finding him this time around. He can’t run away forever.”

Jason stood, feeling awkward and like he didn’t belong in the large foyer. After all he hadn’t been in this building place, his old home since he was fifteen. Fifteen and rash, fifteen and stupid, fifteen and too independent for his own good. Well not much has changed. It was nearing one in the morning but Bruce acted as though it was early morning and like this was a regular visit that should have happened long ago.  

  
“Jason, are you okay? Where have you been? You completely cut off contact with me and I had no clue where you’d gone. Did you get in trouble again?” Bruce was full of questions for someone who had just woken up from what would have probably been a good night’s rest. Who was Jason kidding? Bruce hadn’t had a goodnight’s rest since he was ten.  

  
“I’m fine Bruce. Just needed to get away for a while ya know? I was staying with someone, a friend.” Bruce looked skeptical. Jason didn’t have very many well behaved friends, or really any well behaved friends and the last time he ended up staying with one he may or may not have relapsed and had to be sent to rehab.  

  
“Come on, get some rest we’ll talk more in the morning you have to be exhausted.” Bruce said calmly obviously not wanting to deal with this at the moment. He reached out like he was going to put a hand on Jason’s shoulder to guide him to his room but Jason quickly moved out of the way and started for the main stairs.  

  
“Sure, in the morning.” He sighed finding his way to his old room with a little difficulty. Alfred must have rearranged the hall furniture a little. Once Jason got to his old bedroom he gently put his hand on the wall. They had patched and painted where he put his hand through it. It was weird being back here, almost felt wrong. With one hand on the handle of the door Jason looked back down the hall wondering if he should go back, explain himself to Tim. But there stood Bruce, watching him, just a figure at the end of the hall.  

  
Bruce couldn’t help but think this was surreal. Jason hadn’t come back home in years. Not without the help of concerned friends or police. But this was willing, he called it home. Bruce wanted to be able to wake up and know this wasn’t a dream but he watched Jason for as long as he could wondering what brought his son back, wondering if maybe this time around Jason would accept the offer of adoption, of actually being his son.  

  
Jason was home alright, same watchful eyes, same bed, even his old guitar. Nothing in his room had changed since he was fifteen. Even all of his band posters were still up on the wall. It was obvious that Alfred had cleaned the room every week, it was completely devoid of dust, the windows looked as though the glass wasn’t there at all. He sighed and flopped down on the bed sinking low in the plush blankets and mattress.  

  
He wasn’t sure how but this was his home, or at least a place he was welcome to live. There was no telling how long he would stay around but there was also no way of telling if Bruce was even willing to have him there or if he just let him stay the night because it was already so late.  

  
Jason sighed and kicked off his shoes. He took off his jacket, and stripped to everything but his boxers. He threw the clothes on the footboard of the bed and crawled under the blankets closing his eyes. In the morning he would explain, in the morning everything would play out and he wouldn’t run this time. Jason slowly fell asleep, finding that this bed was a little harder than Tim’s. Jason sighed, and tried to sleep only barely managing to fall asleep because he was thinking too much. Thinking about his only life, about his life now, about the time he’s spent with Tim. About Tim in general. But it was over now, there was no way he could rebuild that bridge, there was no way that Tim could love him anyway.    
   
    

* * *

  
“Kon? Kon call  me when you get this I am seriously freaking out right now. Please as soon as you wake up call me.” Tim left a frantic message on his friends cell not knowing what else he could do. He was dead, this would literally kill him. The wedding was in three days and Jason just disappeared. Not only that but Jason had DISAPPEARED! There was no way in hell that it just so happened that Jason decided that in that moment he would up and run. No, Tim had done something, said something that pissed the man off so much that his only logical reasoning to escape the situation was to more than likely climb out the window.

  
Tim took a deep breath trying to calm himself but it just didn’t work. His mind was working too hard, his thoughts going too fast he couldn’t process what was happening. This was why he couldn’t have a lasting relationship, because he was a mess. An utter and complete mess that got too attached to a prostitute and ended up falling in love with him only to know that he was going to leave. Tim took a shuddery breath looking around him, Jason had left everything, the clothes Tim bought for him, the phone, even his own clothes that he came to the apartment in.  

  
He had a meeting in three hours and he hadn’t slept yet. Hadn’t slept since last night there was no way in hell that he was going to be able to do this meeting. No way he could pitch his proposal to Bruce Wayne in this state of mind.  

  
Just as Tim picked up his phone to call the office he got a call from Wayne himself. Shit, shit, shit. Tim quickly cleared his throat and tried to answer the phone as professionally as he could.  

  
“Hello?”

  
“Mr. Drake? This is Bruce Wayne I hope you don’t mind me calling you so early.”

  
Tim laughed in his head, he minded, he minded that Bruce called him at all because he obviously knew Jason and this was just one huge mistake from start to end. Tim was starting to see that.  

  
“No, absolutely not, was there something I could help you with Mr. Wayne?”

  
“I was wondering if you would mind if I postponed todays meeting to tomorrow at the same time. Someone I haven’t seen for quite a while has stopped by and I would like some time to talk and visit with them as they don’t often find them self home.”

  
“Oh,” Tim started thinking again, thinking too much again and he sat on the floor of his living room wondering. “Umm, no I don’t mind at all. I hope you have a nice visit Mr. Wayne.” Tim said quietly. His voice dropping a little sounding as though he were disappointed but in reality he wasn’t paying attention to their conversation anymore. He heard a goodbye, said one in return then put his phone on the floor beside him. Tim was fucked, it was as simple as that. Jason had left him which shouldn’t hurt nearly as much as it does, Wayne was postponing meetings, and he was pretty sure that his mother would never let him hear the end of it if he had lost a boyfriend and a merger in the same day.  

  
Tim sighed and looked over to see that Jason had left over half his carton of cigarettes sitting on the side table. Tim thought for a moment before deciding fuck it. He grabbed a pack, his sweatshirt and walked out onto the balcony lighting one as soon as he got it to his lips. Tim took in a slow breath feeling to smoke curl in his lungs, burn the back of his throat and go in his lungs. Tim started coughing nearly dropping the cigarette. Jesus, how the hell do people smoke multiple of these everyday? Tim looked at the small stick and sighed, took one more drag and started coughing again. In his next drag he only held the smoke in his mouth before quickly letting it out.  

  
He imagined that it was what Jason would taste like, smoke, probably coffee, and mint too. Tim sighed and looked at the cigarette for a few seconds before snubbing it out on the banister and leaning against it as he looked out to the city. He looked out and wondered, where was Jason right now? Was he still out on the street? Was he in some bed of someone he didn’t know? In his own apartment, with his friends.  

  
Jason’s friends! He still had the woman Jason had called, Kori, he still had her number in his home phone’s history. He could call her and ask if she had seen Jason or knew where he would go or… That was underhanded. Tim wasn’t a stalker, wasn’t someone that people would think others should run from. If he doesn’t hear anything from Jason telling him he was okay by tomorrow he would call. That’s okay right? Just wanting to know if he was alright? Wanting to know that his boyfriend was safe and not dead in the street somewhere. Tomorrow he would call tomorrow.  

  
Tim went back into his apartment shutting and locking the balcony door behind him. He looked out the glass doors once and closed the curtain so he couldn’t see the city anymore. He was alone for the day and that was how it was going to stay.    
   
 

* * *

  
Jason didn’t sleep well. He heard rustling outside his door almost all night as though someone was standing guard so he wouldn’t run again which he honestly wouldn’t doubt. Then there was a small argument outside his door between what sounded like an extremely angry ten year old and Bruce, and finally a mix of so many different animals and Jason was pretty sure he heard a cow outside once or twice but wasn’t curious enough to actually get out of bed and look.  

  
At ten Jason finally opened his eyes and rolled out of his bed finding that his clothes had been neatly folded, and a new set was sat out. It looked like an old pair of Bruce’s jeans and a t-shirt from Gotham U. Great he was getting hand-me-downs already and he hadn’t even been back for a day. Jason sighed and put on the clothes, the shirt was soft and warn, the jeans needed to be kept up with a belt because he wasn’t build like a wall like Bruce was and actually had a waist.  

  
Once he was dressed Jason walked to the door and paused with his hand on the doorknob. Did he really want to go out there? Did he really want to face Bruce. He could go down say thanks for the place to crash and run back to Tim. But there was no way in hell that Bruce would let him get away with that. Not again anyway. Jason sighed and took a deep breath before he pulled the door open and started out in the hall.  

  
“That brute had best not touch my dog or I will kill him.”  

  
Ah, the normal everyday life in Wayne Manor. Jason came to the stairs and looked down seeing a small prepubescent brat holding the leash of a very large black Great Dane. The only problem was that the leash was not hooked onto the dogs collar so when Jason was noticed by the dog it started growling and nearly lunged at Jason before Bruce grabbed his collar to hold him back.  

  
“Damian take Titus outside for his morning walk then come have breakfast. We’ll talk more later.” Damian scoffed and simply walked to the door the dog very willing to follow the young boy.  

  
“Bruce what the hell was a horse doing in the house?” Jason mumbled as he made his way down the stairs. Bruce seemed to smile slightly at that, waiting for Jason at he bottom of the large staircase.

  
“You should see what’s in the old barn.” He mumbled, tucking his hands in his pockets while he watched Jason come down.  

  
“Right well I’m sure you’re busy and all so I won’t like keep you or anything” Jason tried as he went to walk past Bruce but the older man simply held out his arm, not touching Jason but close enough so Jason actually had to stop to not run into the man.  

  
“I canceled my meetings for today I wanted to talk without being interrupted by business so I thought that since it was only a preliminary merger meeting I would be able to reschedule with no problem.” Jason nodded softly at Bruce’s words, right not interrupted by business that never happened even if he canceled meetings Bruce would be called in and Jason would be able to leave and go back to his place no problem.  

  
“Great but all that can wait, I’m starved.” Jason walked around Bruce trying to avoid talking to him as much as possible. The whole point of him coming home was to make things right again but plans never really did work out for Jason the way they were supposed to. So just like when he was fifteen he would avoid the topic until he couldn’t anymore.    
“Jason you know that you don’t have to tell me anything that you don’t want to. You don’t have to explain. I’m just glad you’re home.”  

  
Bullshit; Bruce wanted an explanation, he wanted a reason, he wanted everything that Jason didn’t want to give him. Like his address, why he left, who he’s been with, if he’s staying. Bruce always tried to act like the loving father that was open to everything his children could do. But then he picked up a street rat and was too emotionally constipated to deal with the kid the way he should have. So Jason may have blamed Bruce for their fight a little, or a lot, but either way it didn’t matter right now because he could smell chocolate crepes in the kitchen and that was all he wanted to focus on for the next year or so.  

  
Jason walked into the kitchen taking a deep breath in, smelling the sweet chocolate, and fresh strawberries. He looked over to the stove and saw Alfred, really the only person that could ever get him to do as he said the first time without argument.  

  
“Ah, Master Jason, while it is nice to see you at home again I should like proper warning the next time so I may be able to tidy your room and have food you like in the kitchen.” Alfred said once he looked over to the door and saw Jason standing there.  

  
Jason scoffed softly and rolled his eyes. Alfred went about his day as though it was completely normal for Jason to just drop in at the middle of the night without warning.    
“Sorry Alfie, I’ll try to call next time.” Jason said picking up a cut strawberry and tossing it into his mouth. Alfred looked back at him and nodded softly.    
“I should hope you would. Have a seat, breakfast is near ready and I’ll prepare you a cup of coffee.”

  
Jason nodded and did as told sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen and watched Alfred move around in the kitchen never having to check if he had the right cupboard. Jason sighed softly and started thinking about Tim again. Now that he had left what was he going to tell his mother? Jason kept his mind on Tim even after Alfred set a cup of coffee in front of him. He didn’t pick the coffee up just let it sit. It was almost white with cream, it was the way he used to drink it. More cream than there was coffee and about five pure sugar packets. Jason let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. He picked up the coffee and took a long sip, almost recoiling at the sweetness. Alfred had his back turned to him but still somehow knew the coffee was wrong.  

  
“If you’d like I can make a new cup for you. The last time that you were home long enough to stay for breakfast was some time ago.” The elderly man turned to grab the cup but Jason wrapped both his hands around the mug.  

  
“It’s great, just not used to it I guess.” He smiled softly there were so many good memories that he had here, but he knew that he couldn’t stay. He didn’t belong here any more than he belonged with Tim. It was only a matter of time before everything exploded again. 

* * *

  
   
“Tim, breathe, and tell me once again what the fuck is going on.” Kon said slowly as he watched his best friend pace his living room nearly hyperventilating. Tim took a deep breath stopping in front of Kon who was calmly, confusedly sitting on his couch.   

  
“I hired a prostitute to be my date to my cousin’s wedding and I got kind of attached to him because hold shit he was nice and he was hot and he was really smart and well I may have kind of fallen in love with him. But then I told him I wanted to know more about him, the real him and we got into this argument about it and then I went to get our food and when I came back up to the apartment he was gone. Like disappeared and I have no clue how he got out of here without me seeing him unless he climbed down the balconies and… and… I don’t even know if he is okay or alive or… The wedding is in three days!”  

  
Kon stared at his friend for a long time trying to register everything that he had said. Maybe he should have brought Bart with him. He normally understands Tim when he starts talking too fast.  

  
“Okay hold on, so the wedding is in three days, the wedding you paid a hooker to go to with you, but he is gone. He didn’t take anything with him he is just gone and now you are freaking out because he wont be there to go with you?” Kon asked trying to make sense of everything. “When I said go find a hooker I was joking you know.”

  
“I know you jackass. I know and I am worried because, I don’t know if he is okay or relapsed or dead. Kon I’m in love with him.” Tim sighed throwing himself onto the couch beside his friend, staring up at the ceiling.  

  
“Well fuck. I don’t know what to do. You said you had his friend’s number, did you try calling them?” Kon asked leaning back on the couch so he was laying beside Tim staring at the ceiling too.  

  
“No, it isn’t my place. He probably had a good reason to leave and he probably doesn’t want to see me again anyway.”

  
“Maybe he loves you too and thought it was easier to run? Like in Pretty Woman or Moulin Rouge.” Kon suggested looking over at Tim. Tim looked over at his friend and frowned.    
“I’m calling her.” He decided standing up and picking up his home phone looking through the pervious calls finding Kori’s and hitting call before he could think about it.  

  
“Kori’s phone Roy speaking.”

  
“Oh, umm hi. This is Jason’s friend Tim… Is Kori there?”

  
“She is giving Lian a bath.” Roy explained like he should know what that was supposed to mean. “So are you the boyfriend we heard so little about?”

  
“Yeah, I was umm… Jason kind of disappeared and I was wondering if he’s with you or if you maybe know where he is. I’m kind of worried about him.”

  
“When’d he vanish?”

  
“Last night.”

  
“Oh… He’s probably back at his place or went back home. He goes there when he’s upset sometimes. It never lasts long. What’d you do to piss him off?”

  
“I umm I asked him to tell me about his childhood and personal life… Where exactly is home? Wouldn’t that just be his apartment?”

  
“Oh, well yeah that’ll do it. He’s a little sensitive about his past. Look Jaybird’s home is… no one actually knows he’s never told anyone. All I know is it is fucking huge and on the outer limits of the city. Some mansion or some shit.”

  
“Oh… Okay thanks so much Roy. If you hear anything from him let me know please.”

  
“Sure, hey Kori’s out you still wanna talk to her.”

  
“No, no I’m okay. Thank you.” Tim said a quick goodbye before hanging up and looking at Kon.  

  
“They don’t know where he is either. They say he’s either at his place or at home which is apparently a whole other place that no one knows about.” Tim sighed and flopped down on the couch once more. Kon sighed out of ideas to help his friend.  

  
“Maybe you should just forget about him.” He suggested softly. “I mean I know you are screwed in the wedding department and you really like this guy but maybe he’s not worth it.” Tim looked over at him and sighed.  

  
“Yeah, maybe I should.”  
 

* * *

  
   
“Damian, inside now.” Bruce called out the kitchen door. “It’s time for breakfast and you have class soon.”

  
Damian came in slowly with the dog trotting behind him obediently, resting beside Damian’s feet when he sat down at the table to have breakfast.

  
“When did Bruce let you get the horse?” Jason asked before he tossed a strawberry into his mouth.  

  
“Father, allows me to save many animals. Titus and Alfred are simply two examples.” Damian said sitting straight in his seat. He must have spent time with his mother recently.

   
“Dude, you can’t talk about Alfie that way.” Jason said a little confused before he saw a cat sitting on top of the fridge.  

  
“Not Pennyworth you Neanderthal, my cat.” Damian said pointing to the fridge without looking as though he knew that the cat could be there already.  

  
“Right… So now this is an animal rescue? What’s next a cow?” Jason joked taking a sip of his coffee.  

  
“We already have one, he is in the barn.” Damian was mater of fact as always but Jason was a little stunned by the answer.  

  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”

  
“Language Master Jason.” Alfred warned bringing Damian his plate over.  

  
“Right sorry, I gotta see this.” Jason stood up, grabbed his coffee and made his way out of the kitchen. He was planning on going out to the barn on the far part of the property but instead all he heard was deliberately hushed talking.  

  
“I know that. But maybe he will take the proposition this time around he’s older than he was and hopefully less brash and reckless.” Bruce was talking on the phone with someone, discussing him. Jason frowned and stood near the door trying to hear as much as he could of the conversation.  

  
“He’s not a child anymore. I know that but he could still benefit from my adopting him. I will have a talk with him, I’m not sure he will accept my proposal but it would be worth drawing the papers up.”

  
Jason frowned and quickly ran up the stairs to his room. There was no way in hell he was having this conversation again. He was sure that Bruce had lost it this time and that he wouldn’t take no for an answer but he would also demand an answer from him. Jason quickly pulled on his shoes and searched through his room for an old set of keys that he hid years ago. He’d tore apart most of the room when he heard a throat clear at the door. He looked over and saw Bruce standing there with a blank expression.  

  
“Going somewhere?” He asked softly still standing in the way of the door.  

  
“Bruce I need to leave. I have shit I need to do and I have a few clients that will be missing me. B, move.” Jason squared his shoulders and walked up to Bruce making perfect eye contact with him.  

  
“No, you’ll leave and I’ll never see you again. You are staying here.” Bruce was stern, he wasn’t moving and Jason knew that he wouldn’t until he gave him a damn good reason. And that was even if Jason could think of one good enough.  

  
“Bruce I need to leave and go find the friend that I ran away from. We have unfinished business.”

  
“Jason I’m sorry, until I get a real chance to speak with you I’m not letting you go.”

  
“I’m a fucking adult Bruce not a fifteen year old with a nose ring! You can try as hard as you want to make me stay but you can’t because I need to leave now. And if you won’t let me I will climb out the window like I used to.” Bruce sighed and stepped to make a very small gap where Jason could squeeze through.  

  
“The keys are hanging in my office. I’ll get them for you but we need to have a serious talk before you leave.”

  
“Fine Jesus Christ fine.” Jason sighed walking down the hall toward Bruce’s office. He paused at the door waiting for Bruce to unlock it then stepped into the large room with a grand window behind the desk providing more than enough light for the entire room.  

  
“Sit, I’ll get the keys.” Bruce said softly before going into his desk and rummaging around. “You know why I want you to stay don’t you?”

  
“Because I’m your ward and you’re still reasonable for me and I can’t take care of myself properly because I have too many addictions and problems and yadda yadda yadda.” Jason’s heard it before. From doctors, from old friends, from Bruce.

  
“Because you are my son and I worry about and love you. Jason, I know that I brought this up before but I would hope that you would reconsider now. I want to officially adopt you.” Bruce said softly gripping the keys that Jason had been looking for tightly in his hand.  

  
“I’m a little old for all that don’t you think?” Jason asked sliding forward in his seat, closer to the keys.  

  
“It of course would all be simply for legal matters. I want you to work in the company and have a good life and as a Wayne you can have that. If you legally become my son you won’t have to feel that you need to run from me at all times to try and save me embarrassment.”

  
“Bruce, I don’t want an office job. I couldn’t survive one. I do live comfortably, I am fine with my life. And I don’t run from you because I don’t want to embarrass you, I couldn’t give a shit about that. I run because people think I am dead . And we are both better off with them thinking that. This isn’t a game of fucking cat and mouse. I’m not evading you to be cute I’m doing it because I want to be left  alone.”

  
“Jason…”

  
“If I say yes to being your son, then I’ll never hear the end of it. It will be in papers, gossip magazines. I don’t want that attention I just want to be left alone.”  

  
“We could make it so you have a private living arraignment where no one will bother you.” Bruce tired, he was about to continue when there was a knock at the door. Alfred slowly opened the door and cleared his throat.  

  
“Sir there is someone at the door for you. A Miss. Yamada.”  

  
Bruce stood and sat the keys down on the desk before looking at Jason.  

  
“This conversation is not over, you understand.” He said sternly before heading out of the office. Jason scoffed and stood grabbing the keys once Bruce was out of the room.  

  
“Sure, whatever you say B.” He mumbled walking out of the room headed for the garage. He passed Alfred who was cleaning up one of the sitting rooms.  

  
“Be sure to drive carefully.” Was all the old man said. Jason nodded and saluted the man before finding his old mustang still in perfect condition.  

  
“Hello baby, how about we go on a little trip.” He hummed unlocking the car door and sliding into the drivers seat. He ran his hands over the steering wheel feeling the smooth leather before putting the key in the ignition and starting the car.

  
“Alright, lets see if I still got it.” Jason smirked and put the car in driving hitting the button to open the garage door he sped out. Momentarily fishtailing on the gravel driveway he corrected and drove like a bat out of hell away from the manor.  

  
Bruce looked out the front window and frowned, honestly he saw this coming he should have taken the keys with him but that wouldn’t have done much either. He sighed softly and looked at his lawyer.  

  
“Leave the papers with me. I’ll see what I can do about finding him this time around. He can't run away forever.”  
  



	11. Everybody Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, is it true you were with some rich kid all week? Left your corner for a nice warm place and some rich little suit. How much you make off that?” Jason looked at the younger girl and sighed. People around here called her Sweetie, but her real name was Anne and normally stuck around with Jason because less people would fuck with her. He almost felt bad for leaving her. 
> 
> “How’d you even hear that?” Jason asked ignoring the questions. 
> 
> “Everybody talks, now spill it."

Tim gathered everything that he’d bought Jason and put it in one corner of his room, sorting through it carefully and separating it by store and type of clothing, while he sat on the floor making the piles circle around him. He wasn’t sure what else he should do with all of the clothing. It wasn’t like he could wear it, Jason was nearly a foot taller than him. Nothing in the pile was Kon’s style and Tim almost felt bad for even thinking of giving the clothes away. He’d just return them and pretended the transactions never happened in the first place but there was one transaction that Tim couldn’t stop thinking about.

A manila envelope sat folded in half on his nightstand in it was a substantial amount of money, the money that he owed Jason for staying with him for the time that he did. Really it was money for the entire week plus some because he felt that he owed Jason more for everything that he had done for him. Tim looked at the envelope for a moment before looking away from it back to his piles of sorted clothes. He would find a way to give it to Jason somehow even if he had to give it to one of his friends in order for it to get to him. If this all really was just a business practice that went out of control then Tim would hold up his end of the bargain because Jason had mostly done his part. His family at least knew that he could get a boyfriend now, that he wasn’t incompetent and that he actually had a really attractive boyfriend for what he had told them would be three months as of July. He could just tell them that they got into a fight because Tim was being too distant and not talking to or acknowledging him.

It would be honest at least nearly all of his family knows that he has moments where he just shuts off, especially if he is focused on something that needs to be done. He could blame it all on the stress of the merger, his mother might insist he go to therapy again but it’s not like that would hurt anything. Maybe he could actually benefit from therapy this time around. They could tell him how and maybe why he’d fallen in love with a prostitute in five days. No he could answer that himself. Because he was an idiot and even when he knew it wasn’t real he still wanted it so badly that he projected feelings onto someone that didn’t share them in the first place.

“The wedding is in two days, I’ve already got the role of heartbroken kid down so this should be a piece of cake right?” He asked himself looking around his spot on the floor. Tim sighed and threw the t-shirt that Jason had been wearing when Tim met him, across the room only to have it land on his bed. Tim left it he didn’t see a point of moving because there was nothing else that he had to do today. His meetings had been canceled, the person he’d been spending his time with was gone and he was alone again. And how fun it was.

A loud knocking sounded through his apartment followed by a considerably softer knocking. He wasn’t expecting anyone, Tim slowly stood and walked toward the alternating loud and soft knocks. When he reached his front door he looked through the peephole to see a tall red-headed man and a small black-haired child. Tim pulled the door open slightly and looked out at them.

“Umm… can I help you?” He asked looking from the man to the little girl who was simply holding his hand and smiling at Tim.

"You’re Tim? Shit you are his type.” The red-head laughed softly before the little girl pulled on his hand.

“Daddy, no bad words.” She scolded softly. Tim couldn’t help but smile at the little girl. He pulled the door open a little more so he could get a better look at the two of them.

“Sorry, sorry. Look I’m Roy, we talked on the phone Jay just got back from home and he said he had to stop by and pick some sh-stuff up. I was already heading out so I told him I’d get it. I didn’t think you’d want to see him all that much after the breakup you guys had.” Roy explained moving his weight from his left leg to his right, with the shift Tim looked down and noticed that he had a prosthetic arm.

“Our breakup?” Tim asked looking back up to Roy’s face.

“You really want me to tell you in the hall or can I come in?” Roy asked shifting his weight again.

“Yeah sorry, sorry come in.” Tim quickly opened the door both curious and coming to the realization that the families that lived on his floor would be coming home with their children from school soon. Roy walked in without hesitation the little girl skipping in beside him.

“I’m Lian, are you Uncle Jay’s boyfriend?” She asked once inside getting close to Tim.

“Oh I’m umm no not really anymore.” Tim said softly before gesturing to the sofa. “Please sit down, I’d like to hear Jason’s side of the story.” Roy sat on the plush sofa, sinking into it slightly.

“Baby doll why don’t you start your homework while Daddy and Mr. Tim talk.” Roy said to Lian who grabbed one strap of her Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles backpack and threw it on the floor where she settled quietly pulling odd colored papers out of the bag. Tim watched her for a second before settling on the other side of the couch.

“Right so Jason says that you asked a question about his past and he sort of blew up. Which yeah would totally happen Jay sometimes has anger issues. But that wasn’t what caught my attention. That is pretty much how all of his relationships end, he blows up because they ask one too many questions, I mean hell I’ve been his friend for like five years and I have no clue what he means by home. Other than it’s a place he goes to then runs away from.

“But you, you did something to him. He was only home for one night and like not even half of the day yesterday before he came crashing into my place. It normally takes at least two days for him to run back. He told me you tried to comfort him, tell him you legitly wanted to know about who he was.” Roy leaned closer to Tim and made sure that Lian wasn’t listening.

“Jason does a lot of dumbass shit that he knows is wrong, but he has never felt sorry for anything that he did during blow up. But he wanted to fucking apologize to you. He never even apologized to his guardian because he made the entire city think he was fucking dead only to show up again four years later. I know it sounds like a bunch of bullshit but for real, I don’t get what makes you more special than the other suits he’s stayed with for a while.” Tim’s eyes widened and he looked at Roy, panicked.

“You thought I didn’t know? Come on man soon as he called saying he got a new boyfriend I knew exactly what was going on and that we’d be getting a new dishwasher. But then you go and fuck him up making him climb down the balcony and leave everything here.” Roy leaned back again. “So I want to know, was this all a big game for a little suit? Screw with the hooker and get a good laugh at making him run away before you paid him so it really could be nothing but a cheap laugh.” Roy kept his eyes on Tim, who looked down at his thumb where he started picking at his nail.

“None of this was my intention.” Tim said quietly, not looking up from his thumb. “Let me pack up Jason’s things for you. He left a lot here.” Tim stood up and walked back to his room shoving the clothes he’d just neatly folded into piles in two large bags along with the cigarettes, and folded the two suit bags on top of the bags before taking them out to Roy.

“There that’s everything that he left here and… hold on one sec.” Tim ran back to his room grabbing the envelope and shoving it to the bottom of one of the suit bags. “None of this was a cheap laugh Roy. Tell Jason I wish him the best and that he lived up to his side of the bargain so I’m living up to mine.”  
Roy looked at Tim confused as he handed him the bags. “Jay said it was just one outfit. What the hell is all of this?”

“I bought them for him and most of it is tailored to fit him so there is really no use in me keeping it. I don’t know anyone who would wear a pastel blue sweater anyway.” Tim shrugged helping Roy to balance the bags on the crook of his elbow, just before the prosthetic started. Roy looked at him like he was crazy once more before looking over to his daughter.

“Come on Princess, lets get moving. Tell Mr. Tim goodbye.” He said watching her pack her papers back into her bag and running over to them stopping in front of Tim.

“Bye Mr. Tim, I hope you and Uncle Jay can make up and then you can both smile lots again.” She said with a smile before pulling the door open for Roy. Roy glanced back at Tim for a second before leaving without a word, leaving the door open behind him so he could grab hold of Lian’s hand. Tim watched them leave with everything that he’d bought for Jason, with everything that Tim didn’t need in the first place. He sighed softly and closed the door, leaning against it. He couldn’t believe that he ever thought that this would have been a good idea.

* * *

 

Jason laid on the couch in Roy’s apartment trying to get some sleep since he only got about an hours worth last night. He couldn’t stop thinking, about Bruce, about where he would move to this time, about Tim and the impending date of the wedding he was no longer obligated to go to but still felt as though he owed it to Tim. That was their deal after all. Tim pays him for staying with him for a week and Jason goes to a wedding with him at the end of the week. Jason sighed finally managing to drift off into a light sleep.  
His hope for sleep flew out the window as soon as he heard the high pitched squeal of “Uncle Jay!” Lian ran through the apartment and jumped on Jason. Jason put his arms up making sure she wouldn’t fall off him he smiled softly at him.

“Hey small fry, how was school? You have nice Friday?” Jason asked trying to sit up while keeping her on his lap.

“Yeah we learned about math and we readed a story that they boys thought was stupid but I told them they was stupid and then the teacher said that was a bad word. But I told her it wasn’t because we have a bad word jar and that you an daddy gotta put a bunch of change in there and then she told me shush cause it was time for spelling.” Lian said quickly waving her hands as she talked telling Jason about her day. Jason laughed softly when she was done and nodded a little bit.

“Well maybe next time listen to your teacher okay squirt.” Jason wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and stood up. “Where is your daddy?” He asked wondering why he hadn’t come in already and started on a rant about people telling him how to raise his kid.

“He is trying to get all the stuff Mr. Tim gave him to fit through the door.” Lian said wrapping her arms around Jason’s neck.

“Lian! Why didn’t you tell me that first?” Jason asked running for the door only to see Roy finally making it through the door dropping two huge bags on the floor.

“Hey Jaybird, thanks for the help man.” Roy said standing up and fixing the straps on his prosthetic.

“Yeah sorry, where did all this come from?”

“Oh I stopped by Tim’s place to pick up your shit after I picked her up. You told me you left one shirt and a pair of jeans. What the fuck is all of this?” Roy questioned not holding back since Lian wasn’t in the room.

“He bought me some stuff, clothes mostly.” Jason said picking up the two suit bags. He didn’t want to open either one because then he knew that he’d broken the deal and would feel even more guilty than he does now.

“Oh. Jay, Tim wanted me to tell you that you lived up to your side of the deal so he was living up to his. Whatever the hell that is supposed to mean.” Roy mumbled while he walked away going to make sure Lian was doing her homework. He left Jason there with the bags where he simply frowned and sat the suits down before shoving it all in the corner of the entry way. He didn’t want to think about it. Jason looked in the direction he knew everyone was in and let out a sigh

“I’m going out. Don’t wait up.” Jason walked out the door not waiting for a response from anyone in the house.

Jason walked down to his corner that night, finding that no one had occupied it while he was gone. Good, it meant that he was still respected on the streets. He leaned against a building watching the cars go past, the women on the other side of the street looking at him and talking.

“Hey, is it true you were with some rich kid all week? Left your corner for a nice warm place and some rich little suit. How much you make off that?” Jason looked at the younger girl and sighed. People around here called her Sweetie, but her real name was Anne and normally stuck around with Jason because less people would fuck with her. He almost felt bad for leaving her.

“How’d you even hear that?” Jason asked ignoring the questions.

“Everybody talks, now spill it. Something happened where ya left for so long.” She said gently punching his arm and leaning against the building beside him.

“Fine fine, I went and did a week gig, ya know like that Julia Roberts movie. But it turned out to be a joke to him so I skipped out, didn’t even get paid.” Jason lied crossing his arms over his chest. He knew that if he were to face Tim again he would do something stupid, like kiss him or confess his love and he really didn’t need that.

“Want me to beat him up? I bet I could take the punk!” Anne said putting her fists in front of her face, punching the air as if she were a boxer.

“Kid last time I was teaching you to fight you didn’t even dent a cardboard box, ain’t any way you’re gonna win a fight without playing dirty.” Jason laughed ruffling her hair.

*****  
Jason didn’t go home that night, he stayed out, working into the early hours of the morning when most of his colleagues had already gone home, some to get their children ready for school, others to work their day jobs, others still just because they were tired and done for the night. But Jason stayed, not wanting to go anywhere. Well not wanting to go anywhere until he saw a sleek back Rolls-Royce pull up to the side of the street, idling in front of him.

“Get in.” Bruce said with a frown after he rolled down the passenger side window. Jason scoffed and rolled his eyes before walking closer to the car.

“Gee Mister, you really know how to sweet talk a guy.”

“Jason this isn’t a game, I intend to finish our conversation. Now get in the car.” Bruce had his ‘I’m-not-joking-so-do-what-I-say-or-we’re-both-going-to-be-unhappy’ voice going so Jason sighed and got in the car, leaning back in the seat feeling the smooth leather under his hands as he ran them along the seat.

“Fine, start talking.”


	12. Sappy Homecomings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you guys won’t believe this, because I sure didn’t but the long thought dead second son of Bruce Wayne…”
> 
> Tim paused looking at the TV watching as the red haired woman stood outside a notary, nearly bouncing from cold and excitement probably. He vaguely remembered this story. Bruce Wayne’s middle child, a ward he had, went missing and all that showed up were bits of his clothing so they held a funeral and everything.
> 
> “Has been in Gotham this whole time…”

Tim was packing a bag for tomorrow. It wasn’t that it was a long drive but his cousin wanted everyone to stay in the resort the wedding was at, and because it was her big day no one told her that was a completely arbitrary idea for anyone living in Gotham because the resort was three miles outside city limits. His mother told him to indulge her so he did, he actually sort of liked this cousins she was one of the few that was close to his age.

He had the news playing in the background as he neatly folded some casual clothes in a small overnight bag. The weather was supposed to be nice, that was the main reason he had the news running. He didn’t trust Vickie Vale’s reporting so he stuck with the smaller news channels but all of them weren’t on right now. So he listened to Vickie excitedly announce her latest fake news story.

“I know you guys won’t believe this, because I sure didn’t but the long thought dead second son of Bruce Wayne…”

Tim paused looking at the TV watching as the red haired woman stood outside a notary, nearly bouncing from cold and excitement probably. He vaguely remembered this story. Bruce Wayne’s middle child, a ward he had, went missing and all that showed up were bits of his clothing so they held a funeral and everything.

“Has been in Gotham this whole time…”

Roy had said that Jason faked his death, and never apologized to his guardian for it… Tim had his focus wholly on the TV now waiting for anything to happen. Anything that would prove this thoughts wrong. That said this wasn’t what he was thinking.

“And on this very day we see twenty-four year old Jason Todd being officially, and legally, welcomed back into the Wayne family. Of course we are here for so long because Jason had a death certificate…”

Tim had stopped listening. He was sitting on his bed, confused, hurt, and angry. He ignored both his cell phone and home phone as they went off almost simultaneously. He could guarantee that it was his mother and Kon calling. He was screwed, over, done with, this honestly would be the death of his reputation if anyone finds out that he and Jason had been dating, or fake dating, as his brain reminded him for the thousandth time.

The ringing started again but still Tim ignored it. Was Jason okay? Was he in some kind of trouble that made him go back to Bruce? Was he hurt in some way? Tim looked back to the TV just in time to see Jason and Bruce walk out of the notary side by side. Jason with a neutral almost pissed off expression and Bruce smiling that ever fake smile he saved for the press.

When Vickie shoved her mic in Jason’s face trying to get him to tell her what he’d been doing for all these years he looked back at Bruce seemingly angrier at him than her.

“Question isn’t what I have been doing sweetie. It’s…” Bruce cut him off quickly and pushed him toward the car.

“It’s been a long day and Jason and I will not be taking any questions at this time. Have a nice day.”

Tim turned the TV off as soon as he couldn’t see Jason anymore and he looked at his cellphone, seeing all the texts he had. Four form Kon telling him to turn on the news. Three missed calls from his mother and two voice messages. Then one that Tim didn’t recognize. He opened the unknown number’s message and all it said was: ‘I’m Sorry.’

He wasn’t a hundred percent on this but he was fairly sure he knew who the sender was and it wasn’t like anyone could just get his number it wasn’t listed, neither of them were. He sat there looking at the screen of his phone before sighing and quickly typing and sending something he instantly regretted.

‘Prove it.’ The response was almost instantly like the person had been waiting for their text.

‘Still want a date? Been told I’m a pretty good dancer.’

‘Why should I even trust you?’

‘You shouldn’t. If you were smart you’d say fuck you and never talk to me again.’

Tim stared at his phone with a frown. No that wasn’t how this was going to go, this couldn’t just be the end. But Tim still typed out something he, once again, instantly regretted.

‘Fuck you. I hope you are happier now.’ The response took a lot longer this time. Tim held his phone tightly, even turned the sound on waiting and waiting not wanting to miss the message. He was about to send a retraction when he got the message.

‘I’m not, I’m sorry Baby Bird. Goodbye’

Tim looked at the phone no, no, no, nonono! This was not the end no. It couldn’t be he shook his phone trying to make another message fall onto the screen by sheer force of will.

Tim was done thinking after this he was going to call Bart and Kon and they were going to get drunk and he wasn’t going to think anymore about anything. Just getting drunk and watching bad ninety’s cartoons.

Kon was ahead of him. He showed up at his door with a slightly confused but supportive Bart and plenty of liquor for the three of them.

* * *

 

Jason was not an easy man to persuade, it took Bruce promising to relocate Roy, Kori, and Lian to a safer neighborhood. As well as promising that Jason would be able to have his own life without Bruce interfering, yeah right that one wasn’t going to happen, and finally giving Jason a job at the company library. Bruce wasn’t sure what the third one had anything to do with the matter but he was not going to argue.

Jason fought with Bruce the entire ride to the notary saying that he didn’t want the public to know. He was adamant that the news be nowhere close to him. Bruce tried to explain that since Jason still had a death certificate it would be too complicated to do at home.

Bruce gave him a phone on the way to the building, the newest version of the iPhone or some shit like that. Jason didn’t normally go for expensive phones because he had a tendency to throw things when he got mad enough and the phone was normally in his hand anyway.

Once they were in the office he knew that the news would be there soon. How did he know, the secretary was on the phone when they walked past him asking to speak with Vicki Vale. God he would take anyone over that woman, even… what was Dick’s friend’s name? Wally? Yeah he would take his aunt over Vicki any day.

Jason sat in the corner in a chair while Bruce handled the situation, he could see out the window from where he was sitting and all he saw were news vans, many, many news vans. “Fuck” he mumbled under his breath before pulling out his phone and looking at the three contacts he had. Kori, Roy, and Tim. He’d thought for a while about putting Tim’s number in, it wasn’t like he was ever going to actually call or text him. But now he had the overwhelming urge to explain himself, to explain everything about his childhood, about Bruce taking him in, about why he ran away and went so far as to fake his death, about why he came back… Tim probably didn’t want to hear any of that though. Jason wouldn’t be surprised if the kid hated him now and wanted nothing more than to forget him, to forget anything ever happened.

He never had been good at leaving well enough alone though, so Jason opened Tim’s contact and messaged him. Something quick, easy, something that would maybe help quell the quit pooling in his gut. ‘I’m sorry’. Quick, simple, but it wasn’t enough. Before he could stop himself he sent it and started typing again, more and more, writing a novel in the message box already up to three messages by the time Bruce got his attention and told him to sign the paper. He looked up and then back to the phone in his hands before deleting the text and walking over to officially become a hyphenated Wayne, as all of Bruce’s children were.

Jason signed the paper with a steady hand before practically throwing the pen down on the desk looking at Bruce expecting some sort of cliché bullshit to come out of his mouth in three, two, and…

“I know you’re angry Jason, but this is for the best.” Ah there it was right on fucking cue. Bruce put his hand on Jason’s shoulder. Jason glanced at the hand, larger than his own but not by much. He let out a quiet scoff before shrugging the hand off.

“Sure, boss, whatever you say.” He mumbled before walking to the door of the office. “We done or what? I have shit to do.” He said hand grasping the doorknob tightly trying to hold back his want to yell, the urge to fight with Bruce because that’s what he did now, that’s all he’d ever done. He runs away from and yells at the people that try to help him, that try to care for him. Bruce sighed and walked over to Jason thanking the woman for all she’d done. Jason tore the door open and passed the secretary, throwing them a glare that, if he had powers would have melted the man’s face.

“Jason, you’re being childish. You agreed to this remember? So stop acting like such a child.” Bruce said grabbing his arm, forcing him to stop.

“Fuck you, the only reason I did this was to help Kori and Roy, and to give Lian a fighting chance in a school where they don’t have to do random drug searches on kindergarteners.” Jason said turning to glare at Bruce. Bruce however knew how to deal with Jason’s glares and didn’t sway from his normal neutral expression.

“Put on a nice face for the cameras, we’ll find you a new apartment in the morning.” He said, turning Jason and walking to the main door still holding his arm.

Once they were in the car Jason sat on the opposite side as Bruce and felt his phone go off. He pulled it out quickly and noticed it was Tim’s number. He smiled softly to himself knowing that he shouldn’t be this happy over a stupid little text that was probably only sent because the kid was so pissed at him.

After Jason sent his last goodbye he rested his head against the back of the seat and looked out the darkly tinted windows.

“Jason, I know you think I’ll try restricting you. But this really is for the best. You’ll be able to be independent and safe, you won’t have to… do the work you had been doing. And I promise not to influence your personal life in anyway.” Bruce said, sounding sincere as he looked over at him. Jason rolled his head to face Bruce and let out a drawn out sigh.

“B, I was fine the way things were.”

“Then why did you even consider this?” Bruce asked always having a return.

“Something happened between me and this kid. I guess in some way he made me remember what it was like to feel actually wanted. And the last time I felt that way was when I first started living with you. Guess I was just ready to be part of a family this time around…” Jason paused realizing how sappy he sounded. “Plus it really will be good for Lian.” He quickly added looking at the roof of the car.

“Well who ever this kid is, I hope I meet him so that I might get to thank him.” Bruce joked poorly. Jason rose a brow and glanced over at Bruce with a small smirk.

“Yeah… maybe one day B.” He laughed softly as they pulled up in front of the Manor. Bruce went in first, Jason hung around outside smoking on the front steps watching as news vans pulled up to the closed gate, reporters jumping out and primping before they started their segment.

“You’d think it was weird for a guy to come back to life after almost ten years.” Jason laughed softly to himself before he took a drag. He knew he was in the shot of about three reporters but there was no way they’d be able to prove that it was him, he was too far away. He finished his cigarette and threw it into an old butt can that had been there since Jason could remember. Probably for when they used to hold parties at the manor so the butts wouldn’t end up all over the ground.

He walked into the house still feeling foreign in it, more used to tight, dirty halls, apartments where the only thing that works are the multiple locks in the doors. But now Jason was walking down long wide halls, with more room than he would even need. Everything was pristine, not a thing out of place, if felt wrong, Jason wanted to nudge a painting so it would be just a little off balance but he knew that Alfred would be around to fix it as soon as he did that. He got to his room and noticed that the door was open.

Alfred stood in Jason’s room hanging up clothes in what was an empty closet not even three hours ago.

“Hey Alfred, you didn’t have to do that.” Jason said walking in and noticing that everything was sorted by color and that there were too many clothes in the closet.

“Master Bruce had me pick a few more outfits up for you. I felt it best to be sure that everything was in order when you got home.” The man said smoothly as he finished straightening the sleeve of a brand new gray dress shirt.

“Thanks Alfie, I’ll take it from here.” Jason said with a sigh as he walked over to the man, running a hand through his hand moving the white strip to the side so it fell to his forehead.

“Of course sir. There was something in the bag of one of your suits. I placed it on your desk. Will you be needing anything else at the moment sir?”

“No… no I’m okay right now. Wait something in the bag?”

“Yes sir an envelope, it had your name on it so I assumed it was placed there purposefully.” Alfred said walking to the door. “Dinner will be at seven sir, if you need anything feel free to call.”

Jason nodded looking at the envelope long and hard. He left it there, deciding it was a better idea to just lay on the bed. He thought about what he’d just done, he thought about Tim and how he’d lied to him and to his friends for as long as he’d known them. He’d lied to everyone and the only person he felt bad for lying to was Tim because Tim was the only one really curious. Jason sighed and closed his eyes, rolling onto his side. He wanted to stop thinking so he opted for sleeping until it was dinner. He would just avoid everyone and everything until he couldn’t anymore. Then he would find a new apartment, one outside of Gotham and he would forget any of this ever happened.

* * *

 

Tim stared at his phone while Kon drove him up to the resort. He was the most sober even though Tim had hardly drank. He would be thereafter everyone else but he honestly didn’t care at this point. He was planning on going straight to his assigned room and staying there until the wedding tomorrow. He was going to be polite, tell his cousin that he was happy for her and then he was going to leave right after the reception started giving some excuse involving work. No one in his family argued someone needing to leave if work was involved. A family of workaholics is what he had.

“Alright man, we’re here… Tim you know you could just call and say you can’t make it to the wedding.” Kon said watching Tim carefully as he parked in front of the resort. Tim shook his head with a long sigh, resting his head against the headrest of the seat.

“I can’t. They expect me here. I will never hear the end of it if I don’t show up for the wedding at least.” Tim looked over at his best friend.

“This was my own fault. I got my hopes up like always and like always I was thrown back down. I just… for once I just thought that I would be able to have something nice. I thought that maybe Jason actually might have liked me but no. Why would he. The only reason he was with me was because I was paying him and then I got weird and he ran.” Tim said, his tongue looser than it would be if he were sober. Kon put his hand on Tim’s knee and squeezed it gently.

“Tim, I don’t think that he would have run if he didn’t like you. You never know maybe he’ll come running for you at the last minute.” He joked smiling at him almost pitifully. Tim laughed and shook his head before putting his hand on the door handle feeling ready to finally go to face his family.

“Yeah,” He smiled. “My life is already a bad RomCom why not?” He joked glad Kon had driven him up and he wasn’t left alone for the thirty minute drive. He opened the door and grabbed his bag from between his feet. He looked at Kon with another small, almost sad smile.

“But that’s too sappy to be a real life ending.” He laughed before closing the door and walking into the resort, praying that his family was already in the bar so he wouldn’t have to explain anything. He thought about what Kon had said and laughed a little harder. That was way too sappy, it would never happen.


	13. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is your date coming?”
> 
> “Did they stand you up at a wedding, how awful.”
> 
> “Had you been dating long?”
> 
> “What did he do for work?”

Tim walked into the resort and looked around the entrance hall. He could hear his family in the next room, laughing, drinking, telling stories about everyone was young. He sighed and did his best to avoid the open doors as best he can as he walks to the information desk to get his room number and key. The woman at the desk had a bright welcoming smile, she had stark white teeth that weren’t perfect. One of her top teeth was snagged on the other but that small imperfection did nothing to take away from her beauty. Tim hated how he became too observant when he was tipsy.

“Hello sir, here for the wedding?” She asked in a very fake customer service voice that sounded extremely forced. She must have had to deal with his family when they were sober.

“Yeah, Tim Drake. Sorry I’m here so late, I was trying to avoid that calamity.” He joked as he nodded toward the door of the bar. She laughed soft and careful, not wanting to insult Tim if he didn’t want a laugh as a response. Tim smiled softly at her, she seemed nice, and why couldn’t he fall for a nice person like her?

“Room 227 Mr. Drake. Should I notify your party that you’re here? I believe it was your mother that has been asking about you.” She, her name tag said Britney, asked as she handed him a key card for his room.

“No, please no, I think I am going to relax a little.” Tim said taking the card from her.

“Oh, is you’re plus one coming later? I just noticed that we have you assigned to one of our couple suits. Should I keep the key down here for when they get here?” It was a good natured question, one that wasn’t supposed to make Tim internally flinch. He forced a smile back onto his lips, nodding softly. If she didn’t know then he wasn’t going to correct her.

“Please do. They shouldn’t be long, you know how work gets sometimes.” Tim joked with a false light air. “Librarians you know, can’t leave a single book on the cart for the morning.” Her smile seemed more real now as she placed the spare key card to the side and grabbed a bright pink sticky note.

“What was the name so I can be sure it gets to them?” Tim paused and looked at the girl, his smile growing a little sadder as he thought about the fact that it would never get to him. He simply sighed.

“Jason, just Jason.” Tim said collecting his bag from the floor and slinging the strap over his shoulder. Britney quickly scribbled down the name and stuck the pink paper to the card.

“I’ll be sure it gets to him. Have a wonderful night Mr. Drake.” She said. As soon as Tim walked away he noticed that she fell rather ungracefully onto her chair and started working on what looked like a school paper.

Tim climbed the stairs to his room. He almost felt bad for lying to the girl, he knew that Jason wasn’t going to show up but it was one of those hopes he let himself keep for a little while. Once he was in his room he threw his bag down on the ground and fell face first into the bed with a long drawn out groan. It was already almost nine at night maybe he could get away with just going to bed. Not completely ignoring his family just saying he was tired because he’d worked a long shift and just wanted a little quiet time but couldn’t miss the wedding so he got there late. Yeah that would work, or it would have had he not heard the clack of high heels coming down the hall trying to be quiet as though sneaking up on his door. Tim sighed and sat up on the bed. He knew he couldn’t be that lucky. It would be a long, hopefully, alcohol filled night.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Jason woke up when everything was dark. He chuckled softly to himself, he was used to work hours, and even if he had probably slept through the prime hours anytime it was dark out was good enough to be working. He let out a long sigh and threw his arm over his eyes, fighting the urge to get up and go out. One of Bruce’s stipulations had been that he wasn’t allowed to work if Bruce didn’t approve of the job. Bruce not approving of the job was what got him here in the first place, but still Bruce insisted that he wasn’t trying to tell him how to live. Sure it wasn’t the best job in the world but it was something he was good at and Lord knows that there wasn’t a lot that Jason was good at.  
Maybe he’d move out of Gotham, escape Bruce and the city altogether. Maybe Bludhaven, or Star… Central was always nice. Jason made a sour face and decided that Central was a bad idea. Dick was there with his fiancé, at least he was the last Jason had heard. Jason knew for a fact that Dick was probably scouring the depths of the world trying to get his phone number to both call and yell at him and to play the good big brother and attempt to start up that family bonding shit again.

Jason could appreciate the attempt now that he was older, but at the time he was still pissed at the world for being caught and taking from his rat hole apartment, for being sent away then sent right back for a fucking harsh withdrawal that no 10 year old should have to go through. Maybe it was best that Bruce talked him into coming back this time around, he probably would have scratched that old itch. Maybe he knew that, maybe he knew he’d slip again and his mind fought against the want. After two times going through withdrawal, the last almost enough to kill him, he didn’t think he’d have been able to make it through a third. That was what he was going to tell himself as to why he was back laying in his old bed, in a room he thought he’d never come back to for more than a day.

Finally sitting up in bed, Jason looked around his room noticing a glass of water on his nightstand a note leaning against it,

_‘Dinner is in the refrigerator when you wake’_

Jason smiled softly and looked at the clock on his nightstand. 5 Am. He sighed and scrubbed the sleep from his eyes with the palms of his hands. Once again he looked at his nightstand seeing the envelope that had been there when he got home. He actively avoided the thoughts that flooded his mind deciding it was too fucking early to start dealing with that mess again. Jason slid out of his bed, noticing he was still in bits of the suit he’d been wearing the day before. Jason quickly shed the button up left in a simple white undershirt and the dress pants.

He looked around his room, all of his poster were still up, his bookcase still full of the first editions he used to collect with Bruce. He ran his fingers over the spins of the books, some had more dust than others, Damian probably came in here to fuck it up, or maybe it was Bruce coming in to remember the past. Nah, it was the demon.  
He walked to the door and tugged it open with one easy pull. No one was awake yet, it was a weekend and Bruce and his spawn had the similar sleeping pattern of sleep until one in the afternoon. The only person that was even remotely likely to be awake was Alfred, and he would probably be sitting in the kitchen relaxing a little with a cup of tea, just like he did every morning when Jason was younger.

True to his assumptions as soon as Jason walked into the kitchen he saw Alfred sitting at the island reading something on a tablet that Bruce had probably bought him. Alfred looked up from what he was reading when he heard the kitchen door swing closed.

“Master Jason, good morning, I saw that you never came down for dinner, shall I make you something to eat you must be hungry.” The old Englishman said starting to stand. Jason held his hand out stopping him from standing and sat down across from him.

“No, I haven’t had much of an appetite for the past few days.” He admitted with a soft sigh, running his hand through his hand already messy hair. Alfred watched him with gentle eyes. Jason knew that look, he got it a lot when he was an angry teenager getting into fights with anyone who would square up to him, including Bruce. The look meant ‘tell me everything’. It always worked on him then, and it was still pretty damn effective now.

“I feel like I fu-- screwed everyone over. I mean I know Kori and Roy will love that they can get out of that neighborhood but I still lied to them for the entire time I’d known them. Then T-there was this other kid, I got close to and bailed liked always because for some reason I can’t have normal emotions. All he asked was to know my past and I ran, left him high and dry, breaking a deal we made. Guess it didn’t matter, he knows who I am now. Everyone in Gotham does all because of that ginger bitch.” Well, he started off good, he knew Alfred hated vulgar language but he did pretty okay considering his everyday vocabulary consisted mostly of cuss words.

“I’m afraid I’m not understanding how this would have, as you put it, ‘screwed everyone over’ young sir.” Alfred said, his voice smooth and soothing. Jason ran his hand through his hair again, a nervous habit he had never broken.

“I lied to these people when, if I had just swallowed my pride and not been a prick, I could have helped them, gotten closer to them. Although if I had told them ‘hey guys I’m actually Bruce Wayne’s runaway ward and now I’m a hooker… It’s a wonder how I'm not locked away in Quinn’s office.” Jason finished with a short self-deprecating laugh. He felt a gentle hand lay on his shoulder, he looked at Alfred, and the man had a small caring smile.

“Wanting to have a private life is hardly something to be shamed for. Though if you made a deal with someone, I would hope that you would honor it. I know that I taught you better than to go back on your word.” Alfred stood and walked to one of the cabinets pulling out a large griddle.

He was right, Jason hated going back on his word. But he had, he’d left Tim to go to the wedding by himself, left him to face his family without any support. Jason wasn’t sure how good a support he would be but he’d at least be there to stand with Tim so he got questioned less.

“Go and get ready for the day. I’ll make breakfast and we can talk more if you’d like.” Alfred said pulling a cookbook from the shelf. Jason nodded before standing from his seat and walking to the door right before he walked out the door Alfred called out to him.

“And Master Jason, I suggest you read the letter you’ve been neglecting, I believe it would be beneficial to you.”

Jason looked at him quizzically for a second before leaving the kitchen, making his way back to his room. Had Alfred read what was in the envelope… no that wasn’t like him. He probably just knew, knew because well he was Alfred and nothing got past him.

Once he made it to his room he looked at the envelope sitting on the bed, forgetting about the shower he was planning on taking. He watched it, expecting it to move somehow, to give away its secrets so Jason wouldn’t have to open it but it didn’t. After what felt like an hour Jason finally grabbed the thick yellow-brown paper and tore it open. Intent on figuring out what it hid.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Tim woke up in a room that wasn’t his own, with a flower crown stuck to his head. How he’d been roped into going along with the bridal party to what seemed like a hundred different bars last night he didn’t know but he honestly didn’t mind all that much either. It sure as hell kept his mind off other things. Though now he felt like he was going to die if he opened his eyes again. Slowly he let himself open his eyes turning away from the open blinds to look around the room. The whole bridal party was spread throughout the room. He was laying at the foot of the bed, his cousin, Alex, was still wearing her plastic tiara was in the bed too cuddling with her best friend Josie or something like that. Tim hadn’t really been paying attention to the girls’ names last night he was more focused on the shots they kept putting in front of him.

He stretched his arms out trying to get rid of some of the stiffness of sleeping in an awkward position and sighed. He his Alex’s foot while he stretched and she kicked his hand. Tim looked at the clock sitting on the bedside table, his eyes going a little wide for a second.

“Alex, Alex.” He tried getting her attention again, pulling at her foot as he did. She simply kicked his hand away again mumbling something about one more hour.

“Alex get up.” Tim said loud enough that he knew she heard him. She grumbled something unintelligible but Josie started to stir.

“Alexandra Nicole get your ass up. Its 8:30 and you had a hair appointment at 8.” Tim said sitting up too fast and making himself dizzy. The way Alex shot up made him dizzy for her.

“Shit! Why didn’t you wake me up? God Timmy.” She huffed jumping out of the bed and running the en-suite.

“Whoa this is not my fault.” Tim said standing and looking around him as the other women started waking up. Alex was in a small sundress and had her hair in a messy bun in no more than five minutes then grabbed Tim’s hand and dragged him out of the room.

“I know twerp, but I’ll never get tired of picking on you. Walk me to the salon downstairs.” It wasn’t a suggestion, she still had hold of Tim’s hand as they started down the hall. They walked in silence for a little while, Tim enjoying the silence because it helped his headache just a little. But Alex was always quick to recover from hangovers.

“So, your boyfriend didn’t come up with you? That’s kind of weird.” She said casually trying to draw information from Tim. Tim looked at her for a second before sighing.

“He… It’s complicated.” He said looking down at the carpet.

“I can do complicated, I am a negotiator for the UN Tim. I’m sure I can follow.” She said smiling at him, squeezing his hand as they walked. Tim shook his head and laughed softly.

“Come on, I know you want to talk about this so talk.” She said her eyes softening a little with worry.

“Fine, but you don’t get to judge me. I already know I’m an awful person.” He said before he started explaining what the past week had been for him. He explained everything while they walked and even sat with her while she got her hair done still talking. It was probably the most Tim had talked about himself in a very long time.

“Tim, I-” Alex didn’t honestly know what to say. She sighed and looked at him with a sad smile. “I’m sorry. No one else knows right, we can just tell everyone he had to work and couldn’t make it. At least then you could get them off your back.” Tim shook his head at her suggestion.

“Mother’s already met him, and now that she knows who he really is, she’ll practically scream it from the rooftops.”

Alex worried her lip as the hairdresser put finishing touches on her hair. She shook her head.

“It’ll work. I’ll make it.” She promised reaching out and taking Tim’s hand in hers. “Now go get those losers out of my room. They need their hair done too.” She smiled sitting back. Tim sighed and laughed softly before going to make sure the bridesmaids were actually alive and were headed to the salon. Tim went to his room and relaxed on his bed after drinking three glasses of water and taking some Tylenol. He flipped through the channels on TV looking for news, found once again Vicki smiling through the screen.

“Not only did we see the return of a Gotham socialite yesterday. Today we are happy to announce that at noon there will be a joining of two of Gotham’s finest. Alexandra Drake and Marcus Sanchez will be married today and from us at Gotham News five, we wish you the best.”

Tim frowned, she just had to tell the time, had to, now there would be countless news vans out searching for the wedding and Tim knew that someone would tip that it was being held here. He fell back, on the bed looking at the ceiling. It was going to be a long day.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tim smiled watching Alex and Marcus complete their vows, he clapped when they kissed and felt honestly happy for his cousin and how happy she was. The wedding was amazing, his family didn’t really talk to each other without the presence of alcohol so he wasn’t questioned about his date. Was hardly paid any attention and it was amazing.  
Then came the reception. He sat beside an empty seat at a table full of old couples who were all too curious.

“Is your date coming?”

“Did they stand you up at a wedding, how awful.”

“Had you been dating long?”

“What did he do for work?”

Tim tried to answer all the questions as best he could but never really put any conviction behind his words.

“He had to work, you know us constantly busy types.” He joked with an older woman as she asked where he was. She nodded softly and pinched Tim’s cheek.

“I hope I meet him. He’s lucky to have a catch like you.” Tim smiled at her words and let her talk him into dancing with her. He never was much for dancing but he found that it helped to distract him from his thoughts, if it was only a short distraction. It wasn’t like he didn’t see this coming. He knew that there was a chance that he would end up at the wedding alone, even after he found Jason.

Tim sat at his table and played with his glass, swirling the liquor around as he watched the brown color darken and fade, people laughed and drank and had a good time. Alex and Marcus were dancing, laughing with each other at some inside joke as they swept along the dance floor, couples moving out of their way as they finished their first dance as bride and groom. It was only just the beginning of the reception and already Tim was ready to leave, wondering how soon he could leave so it wouldn’t be rude but also so he wouldn’t have to sit around watching happy people dance around while he was miserable.

“Timothy, what are you doing sitting all by yourself?” Tim sighed, he knew that voice all too well. It was his mother, standing right behind him as she looked around the room, probably looking for Jason. We she wouldn’t find him so Tim sat still before sighing and looking back at her.

“Hello Mother, how are you enjoying the reception?” He asked with a small smile. She looked down at him with a small frown.

“Timothy, where is your partner?” Janet asked still standing behind her son, looking down at her son with a frown. Tim sighed and turned back around before putting his elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand.

“I don’t know mother, he…” Tim was cut off by his mother’s hand falling onto his shoulder. He turned to question what she was doing. Instead he followed her gaze and saw that Jason was standing at the entrance of the reception hall. He was wearing the suit Tim had bought him, his hair was slicked back, a few strands of white falling over his forehead.

Tim wasn’t sure whether he wanted to smile, or be insanely angry at the fact that Jason had actually shown up. Jason slowly walked farther into the room, looking around, carefully evading people. Jason still seemed to catch people’s attention because of both the fact that the news was seen by almost everyone in the room, and if Jason was here, Bruce might be too. But Tim knew that was ridiculous. Jason scanned the room, finally seeing Janet Drake and sitting in front of her the man he was looking for. He made his way over to them with what he hoped was the best poker face he’d ever had. Once he finally reached the table, Tim simply sat there his arms crossed over his chest staring at him expectantly.

“Tim… Can we talk?” Jason asked holding his hand out to the younger man. Tim simply turned his gaze down to Jason’s hand.

“Why, I think you said all that you needed to say the other day.” He said bitterly trying to look disinterested in the man.

“Tim, just dance with me.” Jason said gently grabbing Tim’s wrist, pulling him up. Tim stood and followed Jason to the dance floor where Jason wrapped his arm around his waist and held him close.

“Jason what are you…”

“You overpaid me Baby Bird, that and I felt like I owed you an explanation.” Jason said softly, keeping his voice low so only the Tim would be able to hear him.

“See, I’ve never been great with this whole, liking someone thing. And you are perfect, I didn’t really know how to act when I started to actually like you, and unless I read the signs wrong you like me too. Then you asked questions, and wanted to get to know me, I freaked out and ran.” Jason explained keeping Tim, close to him as they danced.

“I can understand that… sort of. But you’re Bruce Wayne’s kid, why would you give that up to do any of this?” Tim asked pulling away a little so he could meet Jason’s eyes. Jason looked down at him and gently cupped Tim’s face in one of his hands.

“I’ll explain all that later, when I have you alone. But right now, can I kiss you?” Jason asked softly watching Tim’s reaction carefully. Tim leaned up, stretching so he could gently press his lips against Jason’s. Tim pulled away and looked up at Jason with a small smile as he tried to see if he’d gone too far again. Instead Jason leaned down and pressed his lips to Tim’s again, in a longer, slow kiss. The music stopped and Jason pulled away slowly.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you Baby Bird.” Jason smiled laughing softly. Tim smiled and wrapped his arms around Jason.

“Thank god you finally did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. This will be a chapter story. And I apologize in advance. I am uncomfortable going into detail with sex scenes so they will often be built up but not told in detail.  
> Lots Of Love  
> Ginger_Snap.


End file.
